Not so Broken Inside
by sassybutt32
Summary: 15 years she suffered, 3 years she was free, and now she's in trouble. they're back to get her and she needs to hide. But once she meets Mitsukuni "Hunny" Haninozuka he might be the one to prove she isn't just a "doll" in everyone's eyes...HunnyOC! R
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

**the first chapter in my HunnyOC story. will not be updated until early January because I am working on my holiday story :) enjoy**

**i do not own Ouran High school host clue.**

* * *

.

_Prologue_

_._

Obedient.

That was the word I lived by for fifteen years of my life.

But, I think it is best I tell you about my family, before I dig into my childhood.

My father, Rei Kiddo, is a multimillionaire. He, his father and his grandfather own some of the biggest factories in all of Japan. They make crackers and bread and other types of thing like that.

My mother, Nani Kiddo, married my father at the age of twenty two and has never worked since.

My father and mother only wanted one child. A son. And after being married for five years my mother became pregnant with my older brother, Hideki.

They were the perfect family. They showed my brother off to the paparazzi, made sure their was a camera following them when ever they left the house, everything. They wouldn't even let the maids take care of Hideki. My parents insisted on giving him a bath, putting him to sleep, and changing his dippers. They loved him with all their heart.

But my father wanted perfection. When Hideki was two, my father noticed he was behind in the learning process then the other children in his daycare.

My father hired three different tutors for Hideki. One for teaching him to write, the other to talk and the last to potty train.

My mother was madly in love with my father, so she agreed with all the tutors for Hideki, even though it was like he was being tortured to learn all those things at such a young age.

Looking at this picture, you'd think nothing could happen, right? Wrong.

Three years later, my mother got pregnant again. It wasn't supposed to happen. And, believe me; if they could they'd have gotten rid of me before it got too far. But it would have caused an uproar and my mother's parents would have looked down on her if she did it, her being their only child and all.

So my mother decided to stay hidden. She never left the mansion during her pregnancy and she didn't get attached to me as she did my brother when she was pregnant with him.

And after I was born, my parents wanted to put all their attention back on Hideki, so they hired a nanny/maid to take care of me. She was more of my own mother then my real mother.

At first, I thought my parents would never give me any attention. Again, wrong.

Once I was four, my parents took me back. I had been hidden for too long and they wanted to show the public their daughter.

I remember the first day I saw the paparazzi. I was woken up three hours earlier then normal. The maids dressed me in a frilly pink dress, white tights and Mary Jane's. They curled my dirty blonde hair and put it in pigtails.

After I was clean and dressed, I was led out the front door, where my parents and Hideki were waiting for me.

I wanted to tell them good morning, but I couldn't even get a word out because my mother grabbed my wrist and led me down to the waiting limo. We said nothing on the ride to wherever it was we were going. I remember it was very tense.

After what seemed like a millennium, the limo stopped and the doors opened. First my father and brother got out, smiles pasted on their faces and my dad holding Hideki's hand. Before we went out mom told me to smile like I meant it and she was going to pick me up and carry me into town hall.

I did what I was told, smiled and let my mom pick me up and walk out of the limo with me. Looking back, I kind of understand why I listened to her. I was mostly raised by my nanny and I hardly spent time with my own mother. I would do anything to make my mother happy at that point.

The lights were flashing in my eyes, and it was hard to smile while wincing at the brightness, but I stayed smiling and just waited for it to be over.

I was stuck in the blinding light for twenty minutes. We couldn't go inside because my dad wanted to answer some questions.

They all asked why I was making my first appearance now, four years after I was born. My father explained that he didn't want my first few years of life to be out in public, being harassed by the paparazzi like my brother was.

They bought it. Of course they did. They saw my father as the perfect man. They never thought that he could be upset to have another child. They never thought he didn't care about his daughter. They were wrong.

After that I became their doll. Every morning they would choose what I would wear, and have the maids dress me. I would never dress myself. They would have someone brush my hair and put makeup on me. Then I would be shown to my father's study and he would decide what I did for the day.

And when it came to school, they had me home schooled like my brother. We had intense sessions of learning, sometimes even being hit and '_punished_' for getting an answer wrong.

And, after a while, I thought every girl in the world was like their parents doll. I thought the daughters never got a say in their life, the parents always made the decisions.

At 6:27 pm, Tuesday May 9th, I broke.

It was my mother's forty-seventh birthday, even though the number of candles on her cake was thirty-seven.

I was standing next to my parents, my brother no where to be found. He was able to leave two years ago when he turned eighteen and I was thirteen. He told my parents he was going to study abroad in America for a few years and they believed him, when he really left to become a famous musician on some American TV show. So I was left there alone.

My mother was wearing a red, sparkly dress that look like it was lit up when it wasn't, and her makeup was too bright. My father was in a dark tux, his hair combed back to cover the forming bald spot he was getting. And I was wearing a white silk dress, my hair down and curly, and my makeup a mix of pink and white.

My mother told me I could go mingle with the other teenagers there. I obeyed, and walked off.

I started talking to a group of teenagers, the child and her friends of the town mayor. I wasn't listening, just staring at the clock behind the daughter's head.

6:24 pm, "Yeah, mom has been on my back about how I can't go to that concert, but I don't care. I'll sneak out if I have to," I heard the daughter say.

I blinked, and stared at her, "What?" I asked. She nodded, taking a sip of a red drink she was holding, "Yeah. My mom thinks the band sets a bad example, but I already bought the tickets so I'm so gonna sneak out," she explained.

I blinked. 6:25. "But, you're parents don't want you to go. Shouldn't you listen to them?" I asked.

The girl gave me a look, and then laughed.

6:26. "_Please_! I'm sixteen years old! I have a mind of my own! I don't need to listen to my parents all the time. They're always wrong, anyways. Don't tell me you always listen to your parents?" she asked.

I stared down at me feet and then looked at my parents.

"Yes," I mumbled.

The girl and the other teenagers laughed and walked away.

6:27 PM.

I broke. I had no idea what was going on. It was like I was in a deep sleep since I was four and now I had woken up.

I walked over to my father and asked to be excused from the party, saying I was tired. He smiled that fake smile he puts on in front of guests and said okay.

I walked out of the room, back straight and chin up, like I was taught to do. I walked up the stairway, down the hall, and then into my room. I closed and locked the door behind me.

I started to bang on the door as hard as I could; I kicked off my shoes and threw my lamps, books, clothes, pillows, blankets, chairs, everything around the room.

After everything was destroyed, I realized something. I would never get my freedom staying here. My brother knew that, and that's why he left. I needed to get out. But how? I was fifteen years old. I had never learned to drive, and I knew no place to go besides town hall and here. Truthfully, I had never even explored Tokyo, the very city I was born in.

I looked at the clock and realized I spent 37 minutes trashing my bedroom. I jumped over the broken glass and grabbed a duffel bag that was stuffed in the back of my closet. I threw on a pair of sneakers I had to wear on the days my trainer would come over every other day and take me to the gym, and then I grabbed a gray hoodie my nanny bought me on my fourteenth birthday without my parents knowing and threw it in the bag.

After that, I realized I didn't have anything that wouldn't give away who I really was. So I quickly made my way out of my room, very quietly, and ran down the back stairwell to the staff quarters.

I walked into one of the maids rooms and started to raid her dresser. I took two pairs of jeans, three t-shirts and a baseball hat and stuffed them in my bag. Then I pulled out another set of jeans and shirt, threw off my dress, and changed into the other set of clothes.

I hid the dress in the hamper and ran out the room and into the kitchen, out the backdoor without the cook noticing (since he was pulling something for dinner out of the oven) and quickly put on the baseball hat to cover my face as I walked past the security camera and out the work entrance.

I never knew leaving was so easy. But the first time leaving, I felt extremely nervous. Two minutes after leaving the house I threw up in the bushes.

When I realized I didn't have my nanny standing beside me with a glass of water, I knew I had a problem. How was I going to get water? And not just water, other things too. Like clothes, food, necessities.

At the time, when I was fifteen, I didn't realize how important it was to think running away ahead of time. You needed to make sure you had money at hand, and all my money was in the bank.

Being the stupid and naïve fifteen year old I was, I simply walked to the nearest ATM and took out five hundred dollars and started walking.

The first night I was lucky enough to find a woman's shelter, and slept there. But by the time I woke up the next morning, a picture of me taking my money out of the ATM was plastered all over the news and so was a fifty million yen reward for my safe return.

I quickly put on my hoodie to hide my face and ran out of that place. The only way I could hid away from those prowlers looking for me to collect that reward was to hide in alleys, bad and deserted neighborhoods, and condemned buildings.

When I was holding that five hundred dollars in my hands the first day on my own, hiding under the covers of that cot in the woman's shelter, I thought it would last me a year, no! Two years! I thought I could make it last that long and by the time I needed more money, they would have called off the search and it would be safe to take more money out.

I was very wrong. I wasn't use to living on the streets, so I kept walking up to the drive thru window at fast food places and asking for something, making sure my face was hidden by the baseball hat or hood on the hoodie. Then I went and washed my clothes at this laundry mat in down town Tokyo, where it was mostly empty at five in the morning. And sometimes, they wouldn't have enough beds at the woman's shelter so I went and bought a room at a motel.

Those five hundred dollars went by in two months.

And sadly, I was naive enough to believe I could withdraw more money out of my account. I put my hoodie up and stood across the street, staring at a 7/11 for an hour to make sure no one else was watching it, or watching me.

I walked across the street, into the 7/11 and jumped when I heard the bell ring when I walked through the door. I glanced over at the man behind the counter, who was staring at me like I was about to pull out a gun and rob the place.

I just ignored his look and walked to the back of the 7/11 to the ATM.

I slid in my bank card, typed in my code and that I wanted two thousand dollars cash. I was so happy that it gave me my money. I quickly grabbed the recite and my card and stuffed them back in my pocket and waited for my money to come out of the dispenser. After a few seconds, it came out and I made my way to the door.

As I made it to the edge of the block, I heard sirens and about five police cars pulled in front of the 7/11.

Four cops ran into the store while five others started checking all the people hanging around the store.

I looked back for a minute, and when my eyes met with one of the officers, I was scared silly and ran down the street, away from the cops.

I heard the one officer scream at the other officers and as I looked back I saw a few following me on foot while the others were chasing me down with their cars. I started pushing and shoving people out of my way, forgetting the manors I was taught growing up, and not caring about the cars passing by when I crossed the street.

I had never ran faster in my life, not even when my trainer made me run five miles in ten minutes. I felt my legs burning after five seconds of running, and my throat was drying up. If it was two months ago, all I would have to do is hold my hand up to my nanny and she'd get my a bottle of water. But the times had changed and I didn't want that life anymore. Although I could have been just as happy without running from the cops.

When I started gaining speed away from the cops because I ran down a road that was blocked with traffic so their cars couldn't get through and they had to get by on foot, they started calling out to the people around me, saying to "Stop that girl!" which caused some people to grab at me or try to trip me.

You have no idea how many times I was tripped but was fast enough to get back up and how many times people grabbed at my hoodie and held me back. Some man actually grabbed my collar and I had to bite his hand so he'd let me go before the cops got close enough to grab me.

When I saw a cop car waiting at the end of the street, I knew I was pinned. But as I started looking around for another place to go, I saw a building under construction so I ran into the street, jumping over the hoods of cars and ignoring the honking of the horns as I did it, and ran into the open door of the building.

The construction workers yelled at me as I ran by and then yelled some more when the cops ran in. I found the service stairs and ran up them. After making it to the third floor I realized my duffel bag was too much of a burden to carry while running from the cops, so I threw it down the stairs and kept running.

I realized how easier it was to run without that stupid bag, completely forgetting I had my clothes in it.

The building had thirteen floors and as I made my way up to the roof, I realized the police was were at least five flights of stairs behind me, but coming up fast.

I found the fire escape and ran down them. But I knew they'd know I was going down them, from all the noise it made. I was trapped.

But, then I thought an angel was looking out for me, because only a jump away was another fire escape, with an open window into a dark apartment on the other side.

I pulled myself up and over the bars, jumping across and grabbing for dear life onto the other fire escape. I pulled myself over and jumped into the window right as I heard the cops running down the fire escape from the other building.

I made my way to the door of the apartment, and I was so thankful that no one was home at the time, and I opened the door and walked out. Sure, someone was going to wonder why their door was unlocked once they got home, but I was sure they were happy that nothing was stolen.

I took the stairs down to the first floor and asked the man at the front desk if they had a back door. He gave me a weird look, but nodded and told me through the kitchen, and then showed me the way himself.

That was the first time I dodged the cops, and I dodged them another three times after that. After the first time though, I learned to never take money out of my ATM again. I even took the scissors in that kitchen and cut up my bank card.

The man gave me a weird look, but continued to lead me out to the back door. I escaped and hid in an alley two blocks away for over five hours after that, scared stiff that they would find me.

That was the first day I knew that I had no one to protect me like at home. And because I had lost my clothes, I couldn't waste my money on clothes or important necessities until I could find a job, so I had to deal with the clothes on my back. Which wasn't good because when you go in for a job interview, they want you to wear clean clothes (I learned that the hard way).

After four months of hiding and having no luck getting a job, I just gave up completely. I was shown the cold shoulder of society. Because of the way I looked (and smelled) they immediately thought 'ignore her! She's only a speck! No need to pay attention to her!' and they walked on, even when I was hogging half the side walk by lying down on it because of how tired I was.

I didn't care. I spent some time at a woman's shelter when I needed sleep or wanted to wash my hair and get a free meal, but after walking in and then seeing all the people who were turned away because they didn't have any more beds, the pregnant teenage girls, the old woman, the single mother with her children or infant, I just felt so guilty and felt that they needed the bed and free meal more then me.

So soon I started going to the shelters less and less until I just started sleeping on park benches or in alleys and washing my hair in rivers or lakes, or in the bathrooms at gas stations. I was use to it.

Sure, you are probably wondering, "Why is she putting up with this? Why doesn't she just go back to her home where she has a bed and food and clothes and can wash her hair? Why would she live like a homeless person? Sleeping on the streets, scratching and saving for food, risking getting illnesses and infections by living on the streets." I've wondered that many times too.

But I want you to think about this. I was controlled, a little doll in my parents life. I had no freedom in that hell hole of a home. But, here on the streets, I might have to sleep with rats and other bugs and rodents, I might have to go a few days without something to eat, and my blonde hair might get so dirty it looks black, but at least I can do what I want. I have freedom on the streets, unlike at that place.

I would rather be homeless with my freedom, then have a home and be a prisoner…

_._

_to be continued..._

* * *

**A/N:**

**i hope you enjoyed and please _review_ and I hope you can wait at least a month for the next chapter. :) **

**~~~Taylor**


	2. Easier to Run

**A/N:**

**hey guyss..truthfully...i had this chapter done when i posted the first chapter but i just wanted to wait until after i was done with my Christmas story! but.....then i thought i was being mean just leaving you with that....so here. but this is IT!!! no more chapters until i'm done with my Christmas story!!! enjoy this one while you can ^^; hehe**

**oh yeah...i tried my best...but i couldnt...i had to put Yumi in this story...i couldnt find another way for it to made sense without Yumi. (in case you're wondering who the hell Yumi is, she was an OC in my last Ouran High School fanfic. you dont need to read that one to understand this. shes not that big in this story. just lil facts: shes Kaoru's girlfriend, her parents died, she runs the first bakery in Japan and is from Italy. simple) **

**anyways, enjoy this chapter. and...so sorry i made Hunny get a little taller...the way i did it...kinda reminds me of when Momiji got taller in Fruits Basket. lol anyways, enjoy this story.**

**i do not own Ouran High School Host club!**

* * *

_**Chapter One: Easier To Run**_

_**.**_

_**Three Year's Later**_

_**.**_

Hunny and Mori walked down the hall of Ouran Academy. Summer break had ended and last term Hunny and Mori finally graduated and went off to different colleges.

Just three weeks later Hunny decided to move out of his family home and stated he wanted to move into a condo apartment only two blocks away from the college he was attending. His parents were skeptical weather he could handle living on his own, even Mori was, but they agreed and just a week after that Hunny was moving into a two bedroom, two bathroom condo apartment.

Also, an amazing thing happened while he was moving. Haruhi had noticed on one of the days while helping him move in that he was slightly taller then her, when before he was shorter.

She told him and then everyone noticed. Haruhi and Yumi took the time to measure Hunny and, surprisingly, he grew! Originally, he was Four foot nine inches, now he was Five foot four inches. Everyone was so proud that he was growing but Hunny was slightly depressed that because he was growing, he was losing his little child cuteness that he went by all his life.

"Mitsukuni," Mori said to him. Hunny blinked and looked up at his cousin, who brought him out of his daze. Hunny looked forward and saw they were standing in front of the host club doors. He put on a bright smile, "Let's go Takashi!" he said happily.

Mori nodded and the two took hold of the door knobs and pushed the doors open. A bright white light shined in their eyes and rose petals flew into their faces.

The two walked in and the girls let out a few squeals of joy at the sight of Hunny and Mori and the host members excused themselves from their customers to talk to them.

"Hunny-Sempai, Mori-Sempai, it's good to see you," Haruhi smiled at them. Hunny gave Haruhi a hug, "It's been forever you guys!" he said happily.

Yumi laughed, leaning on one of the sofas, "It's been a week, Hunny."

Hunny let go of Haruhi and hugged Yumi, "I know but it seems forever to me! I use to see you all the time but now it's forever!" he whined.

The rest of the host club laughed, even Kyoya. Tamaki glanced at the grandfather clock, "We have another thirty minutes until the club is over. Do you two mind waiting and then we'll hang out and talk?" he asked.

Yumi butted in, "Yeah! I just finished setting up the shop and I want you to be my first costumer, Hunny!" she said happily.

Hunny's face brightened, "Yeah yeah! We don't mind waiting, right Takashi?" he asked. Mori nodded his head, a small smile on his lips.

"You're table is still over by the window, Hunny. A cake cart and everything," Hikaru and Kaoru told him simultaneously. The two nodded and walked over to their table, and soon after three or four girls were sitting with them.

"How has school been going for you Hunny?" One girl asked. Hunny smiled, "It's great! I've made a lot of new friends and lots of people want me to join their clubs!" he said happily.

"What about you Mori?" she asked, looking over at the quiet college student. He nodded his head, "its fine," he said solemnly.

"What about where you live Hunny? I heard you're living alone. Isn't it a little lonely?" another girl asked.

Hunny thought for a moment, "Sometimes, but most of the time I'm out with friends, visiting my family and here at the club! So it's never really lonely," he explained.

Hunny and Mori (But mostly Hunny) continued to explain what their life was like now that he was out of Ouran and in college.

_**.**_

_**Down the street from Ouran, Thirty minutes later**_

_**.**_

The host club had decided to close the club a little early to spend more time with Hunny and Mori.

"They're building more and more stores here, huh?" Hunny said, staring at the buildings under construction and the newly opened stores.

Haruhi nodded, "Since the students of Ouran are walking home nowadays they wanted to open more stores to get better profits. Mostly food stores and places for teenagers to hang out,"

Hunny turned to look at Yumi, "Is that why your grandma picked a spot by the school to open your new bakery?" he chuckled.

Yumi grinned, "But of course!"

Before Hunny could say another word, someone bumped into him, roughly I might add.

Hunny turned his head and looked over at the somewhat short girl that pushed herself away from him.

Her hair was in knots and frizzy, and covered in dirt and mud. She was in a slightly ripped gray hoodie and mud stained jeans, with ripped up sneakers.

Seconds after Hunny studied her, a man ran out of the store, looking very angry. He grabbed the girls hoodie, "Listen here you little rat! The only way you're getting into that bathroom is if you buy something and I doubt you have money to! Now shoo!" he said, pushing her back, causing her to fall and land in a puddle off the curb.

The man huffed and walked back inside the store.

"That bastard!" Yumi huffed. She walked over to the girl and extended her head.

The girl ignored her. Instead, she raised her hand and stuck out her middle finger at the store, then jumped out of the puddle and walked down the street in a huff.

The host club stared for a minute, "That was…strange," Hikaru finally said. Tamaki nodded, "Indeed."

Hunny looked over at Mori, "Takashi, what did that man mean by 'I doubt you have money'?"

Before Mori could answer, Kyoya butted in, "He meant that the girl was a homeless person," he said coldly.

"What? Really?" Hunny asked, awe in his voice. Tamaki's eyes glinted, "Wow! I've never seen a real homeless person up close before! That was a real treat! But why would she be here? Shouldn't she be in a bad area or something?" he asked.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Sempai, it doesn't matter where she is. If you're homeless you're homeless. You can be anywhere to be homeless." she explained boredly.

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged looks, "Well, good thing we know she's homeless, otherwise," Hikaru started.

"We'd probably run after her and tell her to change her wardrobe ASAP." Kaoru finished.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "You mean to tell me you two do that to people you don't even know?" she asked.

The twins nodded innocently, "What's wrong with it?" they asked simultaneously. Haruhi ignored the question.

Yumi patted Kaoru's shoulder, "No-no." she said, liking she was speaking to a small child.

The group continued to walk down the street until Yumi stopped them in front of a two story building with a giant front window then a an old fashion door with a bell in the inside to signal someone entering or leaving the store.

Yumi pulled out a set of keys from her bag and opened the front door. Everyone walked in and stared around the room. A counter with a display case was in the back, a few tables aligning the right wall, while on the left wall was a soda fridge with a see-through glass and a high shelf with a picture of Yumi's parents, a few candles and flowers, painted on the tip of the shelf said _"In remembrance of Akito and Nina De Luca. We will love & miss you forever" _

"I'm still decorating and I still need to hire workers, but other then that, everything is ready." Yumi explained, stepping behind the counter. "You really made this place feel like home, huh Yumi?" Tamaki asked, staring up at the shelf.

Yumi smiled, "Of course. And I'm still working on the upstairs. I might make it a hang out for the staff, but I don't plan on hiring that many people. Right now, all I need is someone who can take orders and write them down, I'll be doing the cooking," she explained.

"You're not going to make it an apartment, are you?" Kaoru asked. Yumi grinned, "I don't know. I still think Haruhi and Hikaru need some privacy, same with you and I, but also I doubt Ranka will let me move out or let Hikaru in Haruhi's room alone," she chuckled.

Tamaki hugged Haruhi, "I would never let that little rat near my daughter!" he cried. A vain popped on Hikaru's forehead, "I'm already _dating_ her, Tamaki!" he grumbled, actually using Tamaki's first name instead of '_milord'_.

Hunny chuckled and walked up to the counter, "Anything ready to eat?" he asked happily. Yumi nodded, "I got up extra early this morning and came here to bake some stuff. Just to prepare myself for when I have to bake all the time," she explained, walking through the door behind her and into the kitchen.

"What would you all like?" she called. Everyone glanced around, "we're all good," Kaoru called.

"I'd like some chocolate cake, please!" Hunny called happily. Yumi giggled as she grabbed a plate and fork and then cut the cake. She walked back out and handed Hunny the piece of cake.

He smiled and told her a thank you, before he munched down on the cake. Hunny continued to eat his cake while the group started talking about random things going on in each others lives at the counter.

"You done Hunny?" Yumi asked, glancing at the empty plate. He smiled and nodded as Yumi took the plate to the back.

"Would you like another?" she called. Hunny let out a breath, "No thanks Yumi-Chan! It's amazing how your cake can fill me up so quickly," he mumbled.

Yumi reappeared and smiled, "That's part of the secret recipe to my Grandma's chocolate cake!"

Hunny nodded and turned in his seat at the counter and looked out the window. He was about to look away when something caught his eye.

Someone ran past the window, and imminently after two other people ran past, running after the person. Hunny couldn't help but quickly jump off his chair and go to the door. The club was confused at what Hunny was doing, but followed him, Yumi locking up as they did so.

They followed Hunny outside and saw him look around up the street. "What are you looking for Hunny-Sempai?" Tamaki asked quizzically.

Hunny didn't reply, until he saw two men run out for the ally next to the bakery. They pushed past the group and continued running up the street.

"That was so rude!" Yumi huffed, looking at the boys running away. Kaoru looked back, "You could at least say excuse me!" he called. "That's a little hypocritical, isn't it Kaoru? Do you say excuse me?" Haruhi asked.

Hunny ignored the conversation taking place and walked into the ally, Mori right beside him. Seconds after they left the group continued to follow them.

As they got closer they saw movement and even heard a moan. Hunny quickly ran forward and started to look for where it was coming from.

"Back for more, huh?" he heard a female voice groan. He looked to his left and saw a girl sitting on the floor and leaning against the brick building.

Hunny squinted his eyes and stared at the girl. He blinked, _that's the girl from before! The homeless girl! _He thought, walking up to her.

The whole gang crowded around the girl, Yumi, Hunny and Mori knelt on the floor next to her.

"You know, I don't think I'm in the right shape to fight all you off right now. Come back tomorrow, won't cha?" she mumbled, rubbing her arm.

"Fight? We don't want to fight," Yumi told her. Hunny nodded, "I saw you running and I wanted to find out what happened," he told her.

"Hey, you're the girl from before!" Tamaki said realization in his voice. He snapped his fingers, "The homeless girl! The one who got kicked out for wanting to use the bathroom!"

"You remembered what that guy said, milord?" Hikaru asked, raising an eyebrow. Tamaki nodded happily, "Why yes I did! Why wouldn't I? I am an amazing listener!"

The club ignored him. "Why were they chasing you?" Hunny asked. The girl shrugged, "I guess they were mad, needed something to take their anger out on, saw me and thought I'd do."

"But that isn't right! You aren't a some_thing_ either! You're a person! Like me or any of us!" Yumi protested. The girl chuckled, "I'm like you? Yeah right. I'm nothing like you, so leave me alone. I can take care of myself."

"But you're hurt! We can't leave you here!" Hunny told her. Tamaki nodded, "Indeed. You could be cut and all that dirt on you could infect it and you could become ill! Who knows what would happen after that! No, you must come with us and we'll clean you up!"

The girl's eyes went wide. Yumi nodded up at Tamaki, "That's a good idea Tamaki!" she then looked at the floor, "One of few, I might add," and then chuckled.

"Yeah. Come inside the bakery and you can get cleaned up upstairs!" Haruhi said enthusiastically.

The girl stared around at them, "Who are you working for?" she asked. They all gave her a quizzical stare.

"Maybe she's like one of those homeless people on TV who are really paranoid and thinks the world is out to get them," Hikaru whispered to Kaoru.

Yumi shook her head, "No one. Although, I still wonder about Kyoya. But, we're safe. We just want to make sure you're okay. And my bakery is the building you're leaning up against. You have nothing to worry about. I promise," she smiled.

The girl stared at her for a moment, but then nodded and had Hunny and Yumi help her stand up.

"I'm Yumi, by the way," she smiled. Hunny nodded, "And I'm Mitsukuni! But you can call me Hunny if you want."

The girl nodded, "Yumi, Mitsukuni," she mumbled. Hunny pointed to Mori next to him, "This is Takashi, but you can call him Mori!"

Yumi pointed to the twins, "Hikaru and Kaoru, then Haruhi, the blonde is Tamaki and the dude with the glasses is Kyoya,"

The girl nodded and then mumbled all their names under her breath. Yumi unlocked the bakery door and they walked inside.

"Wow, air-conditioning," the girl mumbled, closing her eyes for a second. Yumi nodded, "You need it to be cold sometimes in here. For the sweets,"

Hunny let go of the girl while Yumi and Haruhi led her upstairs. Yumi dug through the plastic bags while the girl stood tensely next to Haruhi. "What are you looking for?" Haruhi asked. Yumi pulled out a towel, "This. I brought a few just in case their was a spill or something." she stood up and handed the towel to the girl, "The bathroom is right there. I'll wash your clothes for you and dry them so you have something to wear when you get out, okay?" she asked.

The girl took the towel and nodded, walking slowly to the door Yumi pointed to. Yumi waited outside the door, it creaked open and the girl handed Yumi the clothes. "Thanks. Enjoy your shower!" Yumi called.

The two girls walked downstairs and to the back to where a washing machine was. Yumi placed the clothes inside and threw in some soup before pressing start and set it for a 5 minute quick wash.

They then walked into the main room of the bakery. "How is she?" Tamaki asked. Yumi nodded, "Taking a shower right now and I'm washing her clothes."

_**.**_

_**Upstairs**_

_**.**_

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. _Gosh, I can hardly recognize myself! _She thought, making a disgusted face.

She listened to the shower water pour and hit the bathtub floor, making it sound like pouring rain. She ran her hand under the hot water and watched the dirt melt away from her hands, finally getting a good look at the scratches and burses covering it. _If that's just my hand, I wonder what the rest of my body is like…_she thought as she pulled her hand away from the water.

She slowly stepped in and got a cold chill as she let the hot water hit her shoulders and back.

She closed her eyes and hugged herself, gripping her shoulders; _it's been forever since I've bathed in hot water. Hell, it's been forever since I've bathed! I don't care if these guys are working for the police or my parents; it's worth it for a shower. _

She dipped her head back under the water and ran her hands through her hair dozen times, trying to get all the knots out. She grabbed the wash rag and started to wipe down the dirt on her body.

She cringed as the rag washed over the small bumps and burses that covered her knees. She dropped the rap and reached to the shampoo. She stared at the bottle with confusion, _two in one? What the hell does that mean? Two different shampoo's in one? _She turned the bottle around, _Ooooh! Shampoo and conditioner._

She opened the cap and a pink, silk looking liquid poured out onto her hand. She spent ten minutes just washing her hair. Some of the soap poured down her face and when she pulled her hands away from her head and saw how the pink soap in her hands changed color to a dark brown or blackish color. She made a disgusted face, _maybe I should start washing my hair twice a month now…_

She jumped once she heard a knock at the door. "It's Yumi! I got your laundry done. I'll just leave it here and you can get it when you're done, okay?" she called, placing the warm clothes on the floor outside the bathroom door.

The girl stared at the curtain like she was staring at the door, _that was fast. She probably put it on a quick wash. I remember the maids would do that when I or my brother would get dirty at a party. _

She turned the knob on the wall and the hot water slowed down and soon stopped all together. She grabbed the towel and dried herself off. She shook the towel around her head to dry off her hair and then stepped out of the shower once she thought she wouldn't drip and get the floor wet.

The mirror was covered in fog. She wiped her hand across it so she could see herself, now clean.

Her dirty blonde hair was now clean and much easier to see. She turned to the side and saw her hair, when wet, reached down to her lower back. Then she looked at how _she_ looked from the side.

She slowly placed her hand on her visible ribs; _I can't believe I look like this. I'm so thin. When was the last time I ate something decent? I remember I ate half a chocolate chip cookie yesterday morning when I kid in the park was nice enough to give it to me. Although once he did his mom grabbed him and scolded him for giving it to me. Damn bitch. Maybe now that I'm clean I can go find a job today and work, maybe even get some good food because God knows being in this bakery is making me hungry. _

She turned around and opened the door a crack, reached her arm out and grabbed her clothes.

She slipped on her underwear and bra as fast as she could, placed her clean and warm ripped jeans on, her oversized t-shirt and her favorite gray hoodie.

_Shoes, shoes, where are my shoes? _She spun in a circle until she saw her pair of black sneakers and socks next to the bathroom. She grabbed them and put them on, turned the light off and fans on so the fog would disappear off the mirrors and walked out of the bathroom.

She heard laughter as soon as she stepped out of the bathroom. She took slow steps as she walked down the dark hallway to the stairs.

The air smelled so sweet to her. The smell of baked chocolate and strawberries. She could taste the air, making her stomach growl.

As she took the first step down the stairs, it squeaked, and she hoped the people down stairs didn't hear. They didn't since the laughter and talking continued.

_What if my parents are down there? They could be laughing about how easy it was to catch me. Well if it is them I'll just make a run for it like when this first started. _The girl thought bitterly.

She took a few more steps until the sunlight from the shop window hit her feet. If she bent down slightly she could see one of the teenagers before. The tall blonde one wearing a uniform.

_I remember that uniform. My parents were hosting a benefit dinner there what I was ten! Those kids are from Ouran. _She thought back.

She saw a piece of her dirty blonde hair fall and some of the water drip onto the floor. _I bet once they see my hair they'll think I'm disgusting. I mean, it looked like I was a brunette and I come down after a shower and I'm a dirty blonde! Even I'd go ew. Oh well, who cares what those rich bastards think. _

The girl held a breath and took the last four steps down the stairs and in full view of the rich teenagers.

Haruhi was first to notice since her chair was facing the stairs, "Oh! All done with your shower?" she asked.

The girl hesitated then nodded, walking up to them, "Yeah. Thanks for washing my clothes…" she paused, "Yumi, right?" she asked. Yumi nodded and walked over to her, "It's no problem!"

"You must have been really dirty." Hikaru said, pointing to her hair. Haruhi elbowed him. The girl nodded, "Yeah, well the last time I checked soap costs money." she said boredly.

She looked around the table and met eyes with the small blonde. _Mitsukuni…Before we were just about the same height. Is he eighteen too? _

"Hey, are you in college?" She asked, pointing to him. Everyone's attention turned to Hunny, who blinked before he smiled at her and nodded, "Yeah! How'd you guess?"

Tamaki nodded, "Yeah. From Hunny-Sempai's height people normally mistake him for an elementary school student. Although he's grown a little so maybe now they think of him as a middle school student." he explained.

She shrugged, "I just thought he seemed mature and he's my height and I'm eighteen so I asked. I had a feeling I was right." she explained before turning to the door.

"Thanks for letting me use your shower and washing my clothes, but I should leave. I don't want to impose on people I don't know too well." she called to them, not looking back.

"Wait!" A childish voice called. She stopped, her hand resting on the door knob. She looked behind her, "Yeah?"

Hunny thought for a second, "Do you have a place to stay for the night?" he asked. He really wished he could take that back after he said that, realizing how stupid it sounded.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Umm…well I'm homeless so no. But I was going to hide under a bridge or in a box tonight since it looks like rain." she said with no hint of sarcasm.

"Well, why don't you stay with me and Haruhi?!" Yumi asked happily. "Yumi! There is hardly any room at home." Haruhi told her. Yumi thought for a second, "oh yeah…"

The girl shook her head, "No. I don't need you guys to take care of me. I don't even know you and you don't know me. I'll be alright on the streets. I always have." she turned to leave again.

"I have a spare room!" Hunny told her. She turned back and stared at him. Was he actually offering her a place to stay? This was too good to be true.

Mori looked a little distraught at Hunny offering a stranger a place to stay over the night.

"Dude, you hardly know me." She told him.

Hunny shrugged, "It's going to rain though, right? As long as you promise not take anything, and I'm sure you won't."

She nodded, "I'm not a thief. And to prove it to you I can show you my starved stomach." she joked.

Hunny turned to Mori and whispered something in his ear. Mori paused and looked back at the girl before letting out a small sigh and nodding to Hunny.

"Thanks Takashi!" He said happily, hugging him.

Everyone was confused at what Hunny was doing, and then he ran up to the girl and smiled at her, "How about I let you stay with me until you can get a job? That way you have a place to stay while you're getting on your feet?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

She really could tell they were the same exact height.

This boy, Mitsukuni, was being completely serious, wasn't he? He really wanted to help her, and completely trusted her to live with him until she could get on her feet. This was either a dream or set up by her parents.

She was about to say no but her eyes, once again, met with his. He had chestnut brown eyes that had a certain little twinkle in them. She had the strangest feeling that he was telling the truth.

"Alright, fine. But the minute I have enough for a place of my own I'm out, or I'll pay rent." she told him.

Hunny hugged her, which caused her to push him away out of embarrassment.

She stared around the room, "You know, I think I've forgotten my manners. I never introduced myself."

Tamaki nodded, "I was wondering your name." he said.

Everyone else nodded.

"What's you're name?" Hunny asked happily.

"It's…" She paused. After a moment she finally said, "It's Naomi."

**.**

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**did you like it? i hope so :)**

**also, as for the title of this chapter...i'm most likely going to title the chapters after songs. this chapter's title song "Easier To Run" is by Linkin Park from their album "Meteora". if you listen closly to the lyrics it reminds me of this story and i just realized that today! XD haha**

**also....i like her name...Naomi! their is a speical meaning to her name in later chapters! :D you'll see what i mean in the future ;) haha**

**also, dont be grossed out by how dirty she was. hello! shes homeless and who knows when she last had a bath. I tried really hard thinking about how dirty she was and her life. **

**ok. now i am so serious. i have not written the next chapter of this story and i will not write it until i'm done with my Christmas story :P sorry but you gots to wait. remember i aint all that great of a multitasker XD haha anyways**

**_review_/alart/fave/all that jazz/and WAIT! :D**

**tootles**

**~~~Taylor**


	3. There for You

**A/N:**

**haha i am BACK! i did not forget about this story like im sure most of you thought i did! HA!**

**i just really wanted to focus on my christmas story (even tho its MARCH now...) **

**and i am going to be writing another story while i write this one. i am learning how to multi task. :D haha. i know what your thinking..."oh no....shes gonna forget about one of us!!! DX probly this one since she forgot about this one for like 2 months!!" **

**NO! that will not happen. i will focus on this story as much as the other one because ONE: i know how this story will go! i know EXACTLY how it will go! and TWO: i have NO CLUE how my other story will pan out! XD so most likely if i forget about a story, it will be the other one. HOPEFULLY thats not how it will work. :D**

**anywayyys...ima let you get to reading. OH OH! and the part about Hunny's text book, that has happened to me before. (pout face) i was doing math probs at lunch and my senior friend was looking at my text book, noticed someone colored over some of the words with white out and pouted it out. im just too blind to notice. XD haha. and i would expect since it seemed late Hunny would be tired so he'd miss that. haha. anyways...ENJOY!**

____________________________________________________________________________

**i do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

____

_

* * *

_

**.**

**Chapter Two: **

**.**

**Naomi's point of view**

It was weird. Sitting in a giant limo, watching these friends interact with each other. I'd seen millions of people do it before, on the streets and at home, but it felt weird being so close to them and hearing it better then normal.

What was worst was I was sitting next to the one who invited me to live with him, Mitsukuni.

As I sat there, my natural instincts to have my legs crossed at the ankles and my hands cupped on my lap when I was driving in a car with other people kicked in, as much as I hated doing so.

Mitsukuni was happily chatting with everyone, but I noticed one of the few who weren't talking was the tall guy named Takashi who kept eyeing me. It gave me a creepy feeling, but the guy didn't appear creepy all at the same time.

For some reason I felt a weird connection that Mitsukuni and Takashi had that I didn't understand yet. They seemed closer then they were to their other friends.

"Hey!"

I was snapped out of my daze and looked at one of the twins. I had an idea which was which, since one of the twin's hair was dyed darker then the other. This one was Hikaru.

"Yeah?"

"You only have that set of clothes, right? If you'd like, we could give you our mother's clothes from last season. She doesn't like keeping last seasons clothes in the house too long and it's easier then giving them to our aunt. She's already over crowded with clothes." he explained.

"That's so nice Hika-Chan!" Mitsukuni replied happily. I raised an eyebrow, "Old clothes?" I asked. The girl with the short hair, Yumi, nodded, "Hikaru and Kaoru's mother is a fashion designer."

I nodded, "Sure, but not a lot. I don't need to be spoiled with clothes."

Hikaru pulled out his cell, "If mom's phone isn't on silent I can have the clothes at Hunny's place within the hour."

The limo came to a stop and the back door opened. Tamaki got out first, then the Kyoya guy, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru, Yumi and Takashi.

I glanced at Mitsukuni, "You can go." I told him.

He nodded, "Ladies first."

I turned my head so he wouldn't see me roll my eyes and I got out of the limo, only to see a giant building in front of me.

It had a red awning and a doorman. I could tell by the looks of it that it was fancy and expensive.

"I told Hunny he shouldn't pick such a common place but he insisted." I heard Tamaki mumble. I kind of knew what he meant. My family never liked staying at four star hotels, never. When ever we left the country or stayed at a hotel in Japan we'd stay only at the most expensive and five star hotels. The kind of hotels people wish they were in.

I stood next to Mitsukuni at the front of the pack, looking past the doorman and at the people walking around inside. I never knew who was with my parents nowadays. I still got scared walking past a nice hotel, wondering if someone who knew my parents would spot me.

I had no clue where I was going; I just knew to follow the childlike blonde boy who was my height. Into an elevator and up ten floors, down a hallway and in front of a white door.

He unlocked the door and we all walked inside.

It was actually normal. After seeing the giant limo I was expecting something huge. The living room was a medium size and had one couch and two love seats on either side of each other, an entertainment system across from the couch and small lamps on the tables next to the love seats.

Once you walked in, right next to the door was a counter. To the left of the room was a small kitchen with tiled out floors. No table. Just the counters and a small island in the middle with two bar stools. The thing I liked most about the room we were in was the windows in the living room. They were from floor to ceiling and the blinds were wide open. Sure, the only view was of the building across the street but it still looked pretty.

One door was on the back right corner of the living room wall, and two doors on the left.

"It's so cozy Hunny. You're really settled in well." Kyoya mused, wiping a finger across the clean counter.

Hunny gently grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the second door closest to the living room windows, "This is the spare room I've been using to hold some boxes but it's not that many. I'll have someone come up later and take them away, okay?" he said happily.

I nodded. He was so God damn cheery. In the last forty minutes I knew him I had yet to see him the slightest bit upset. I wondered if that was really possible for this guy.

He opened the door for me. The room: plain and simple. Normal walls and floor to ceiling windows along the wall. A bare bed was next to the door and about five or six boxes in the corner of the room.

"We'll help you carry the boxes out." Tamaki said, walking past me and over to the boxes, then the twins running after Tamaki and then Takashi.

I stood aside as they all walked out with the boxes. "You didn't have to-!"

"But we wanted to." Tamaki smiled at me as he walked out. I gave him a look and then looked across from me at Mitsukuni. He grinned, "Are you hungry? We've got loads to eat!"

**.**

**Later that night**

**.**

The group had already left once the clothes arrived. I'm pretty sure that Hikaru kid guessed my size and he was surprisingly right for all the clothes I now have. Hopefully I could bring the very small size out a few now that I had meals to eat everyday.

One of the maids lent me sheets, blankets, pillows and hangers for my closet of clothes.

And after I was done with the room I was going to be staying in for a while, I walked out to the kitchen and saw Mitsukuni at the island on the bar stool, two text books open and he was tapping his pencil on his lower lip.

He glanced up when I walked past him and over to the glasses but he didn't watch as I pulled out the water container.

I was slightly shocked at all the sweets in the fridge. This guy really liked to get on a sugar rush, didn't he? I'd either hate or love being his dentist. Depending on weather dentists get paid extra for filling in cavities.

I glanced at his text book across the island._ I remember that._ I thought. My home schooling teacher had me learning first year college prep when I was fourteen. It was a little fuzzy, but I understood the problem he seemed to be struggling in.

"Plug in two." I told him.

He looked up at me, "But that's too small. Two x plus-"

"Look at the book again," I told him. I pointed to the text book and started scratching at the page, showing him their was white out on it.

His mouth made an "O". "I didn't even notice that!" he said in awe. I shrugged, "with the answers given to you on the paper, none of them would have worked. It had to have been multiplication. Now, plug in two and solve for Y."

I watched him for a second until he finally found the answer and wrote it down on the second sheet of paper.

"You were right!" he smiled. I nodded. "I'm glad you're here. Normally Takashi notices the small stuff like that and points it out to me."

I shrugged, "You seem smart. You would have figured it out later."

"But anyways, thanks Nao-Chan!"

I cringed.

"N-Nao-Chan?" I asked. He nodded. I shook my head, "No. I call you Mitsukuni. You call me Naomi. No shorting my name. I don't like nicknames."

So…Naomi-Chan?" he asked. I closed my eyes tight. _Ugh!_ "I'd prefer just Naomi but if you wanna call me that then fine. Just no 'Nao-Chan'." I explained.

"Naomi."

I nodded, "Right, Mitsukuni. I'm going to bed and first thing tomorrow I'll look for a job." I said, walking to the bedroom.

"Alright! Good night Naomi!" he called. I waved my hand at him, "Night."

I turned off the light and fell asleep in my clothes again. I guess it became a habit after a while.

**.**

**Next morning**

**.**

Waking up after my first night was the hard thing. I had a terrible thought pulling at the back of my mind, making me think if I woke up I'd be back in that room I destroyed three years before.

But I was happy waking up in that plain room with the blinds wide open, showing me the Tokyo skyline.

I walked out of the room noticing the clock in the kitchen saying seven. It made me wonder why Mitsukuni wasn't up yet. I slowly walked to his room and taped on the door lightly. I heard something squeak and I opened the door a crack and peeked inside.

The room was the same plain white color as the room I was staying in, but in the two back corners on either side of the king sized bed was a huge pile of stuffed animals! I covered my mouth to hide my laugh when I saw something move on the bed.

I looked over and saw some type of red evil glow and I fell back, hitting my head on the small table next to the love seat.

I don't know how long I was out but when I came to I was laying down on the couch. I sat up and Mitsukuni was immediately next to me.

"Are you alright Naomi? When I walked out of my room I saw you on the floor!" he asked. I nodded, "Fine, I just hit my head."

I looked at the clock in the kitchen and it was already eleven. "What time does your first class start Mitsukuni?" I asked.

"Eleven thirty." he said nonchalantly. I stared at him wide eyed, "What are you still doing here?! You're class starts soon!" I told him, jumping off the couch and pushing him towards the door.

"B-But what about you? You could have a concussion!" he asked.

I shook my head, "No, no I'm fine. You go to school and I'll go find a job."

Mitsukuni grabbed his bag and walked over to the door, "Alright, but my cell phone number is written on the counter in case you need it. And a pre paid cell phone is there too for you to use and a key to the apartment. Have a good day Naomi." he called happily walking out.

I looked behind me at the counter and picked up the phone on the counter. I sighed. This was all going too well. It's hard to believe someone rich like Mitsukuni Haninozuka was so nice as to trust me with a key to his home.

I changed into one of the woman's suits hanging in the closet (A light red color knee length skirt and jacket and a white top underneath.) The one thing I hated about the suit was the matching high heals that came along with it. But I needed to look presentable even if it meant wearing shoes I hated.

I grabbed the cell phone and Mitsukuni's number and put them in my jacket pocket and walked out of the condo.

Walking out of the hotel, down the crowded streets with no eyes staring at me, it felt weird. Nowadays everything felt weird.

I had no paper to tell me where help was wanted, but I thought walking around trying to find a place that had a help wanted sign would be just as good.

And, after three hours of walking in those damn heals, I found a corner diner with a big sign in the window. I felt over dressed walking in there, but that didn't stop me from walking up to the counter for that job.

**.**

**Later that day**

**.**

**Normal Point of View**

Hunny walked off campus happily. He was surprised to see Mori standing there waiting for him.

"Hi Takashi! What brings you here?" Hunny asked. Takashi shrugged, "Just checking in on you."

Hunny smiled. His cousin had been worried about him all night. Mori wasn't the one to judge a book by its cover, but he really thought something bad might happen to his cousin letting some strange girl stay with him. "How was you're night?" Mori asked.

Hunny started walking down the street with Mori by his side, "It was good! Naomi pointed out a mistake in my text book. She's real smart."

"Did she tell you a last name?" Mori asked. Hunny shook his head, "No. Maybe Kyoya can check the missing children's reports or something and we can find out more about her. She's not too open. She spent all her time in her room last night, only coming out for some water."

"Do you think she's a missing child?"

Hunny shrugged, "It doesn't really matter now. She eighteen and the police can't force her back home, but if she ran away I'm sure her parents filed a report because I know I've seen her face before." he explained.

"Is she at the condo alone?" Mori asked. Hunny shook his head, "This morning she said she was gonna go out and look for a job! I'm sure she'll get one, don't you think Takashi?"

Mori nodded as they turned down the street to where Hunny's home was.

"Hey look!" Hunny said happily, looking over the crowd to the hotel. They both saw a glimpse of Naomi walking up the steps into the hotel, with her shoes in her hands.

Hunny was so excited to see how Naomi's first day out looking for work went, he ran down the street to the crosswalk to get to the hotel, Mori quickly following behind him.

When the sign flashed green showing them they could cross the street, they quickly made they way across the street, Hunny saying hello to the doorman as he walked inside, Mori nodding to the doorman after Hunny.

Naomi was sitting on one of the couches in the lobby, staring down at her feet.

"Hello Naomi!" Hunny said, walking up to her. She jumped and looked up at Hunny, her eyes a little wide, then they reverted back to normal once she saw the voice belonged to Hunny.

"Oh. Hi Mitsukuni. Hi Takashi. How was your day?" she asked. "It was fun! My teacher looked over my homework and you were right! And a lot of the clubs have been asking me to join! I felt bad turning them down." Hunny explained.

"Turn them down? Why would you do that?" She asked. "I want to spend my time with friends, studying to get a good education and to learn more about my new friend! I don't know how I'll be able to handle a club too." He explained.

"New friend…?" Naomi mumbled, glanced down at her feet. "Oh!" she said, a small blush covering her cheeks. "We've only just met each other." She mumbled, glancing to the side.

Hunny laughed, "But you'll be staying with me a while. Why don't the three of us head upstairs?" He asked, looking at Naomi and up to Takashi. He nodded and Naomi grabbed her shoes and stood up.

They made their way to the elevator and Hunny finally glanced down at Naomi's bare feet with a few cuts around them and the red heals in her hands.

"By the way, Naomi, why aren't you wearing your shoes?" he asked, dumbfounded.

She chuckled, "You try walking around Tokyo in high heals for over six hours." she said grimly, willing herself with all her might not to throw those dreaded heals on the ground and start jumping on them. She was glad her new job as a waitress requires her to wear flats. She was looking forward to the next day; her first day of work.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

________________

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N:**

**here i am again. i hope you liked it. **

**anyways, also, the title of this chapter "There for you" is by Flyleaf. i kinda thought it fit this chapter. you might not. i guess its cuz we probably think differently :p haha**

**also, fanfiction is being a little meany to me. i'm getting very annoyed and am SO CLOSE to reading teh fanfics on deviantart then on fanfiction cuz of it!!! anyways, if anyone knows why fanfiction is acting this way on me (its always showing me so stupid add as to why fanfiction is "brought to you by" that day every time the page changes. like when i go to the next chapter of a story that comes up and it gets VERY annoying.) my bro says its prob a virius but i doubt it. i do a virius scan once every week. **

**anyways, review/alart/fave/all of that jazz.**

**tootles!**


	4. Hit the Floor

**I do not own Ouran high school host club.**

**.**

**Chapter Three: Hit the Floor**

**.**

It had already been a month and a half since Naomi moved in with Hunny. She had started paying rent two weeks before, but Hunny was against it. After a small argument, Hunny agreed to only take 4500 yen one the last Sunday of the month.

Today was a day off from school, and Hunny was sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen with his friends who had come over earlier.

"Mind if I put on the news, Hunny?" Tamaki asked, picking up the remote in the living room.

"Not at all Tama-chan!" he said happily.

Tamaki clicked on the TV, and made it to his favorite news station.

At this point, Naomi quickly came out of her room, tightening her belt around her waist. She was still so thin.

"Are you putting on the news?" she asked quickly, paying more attention to her belt then Tamaki.

"Yeah."

"Good. Call me when the weather comes on, please." She said, walking back into her room and closing the door.

"How is your living situation with Naomi?" Haruhi asked. Hunny smiled, "It's great! She's actually a really fun person. I really like her."

"Like her?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison, a mischievous grin on their faces. "Like like?" they asked.

Hunny gave them a confused look when Haruhi and Yumi both elbowed their boyfriends in the ribs.

Tamaki stood watching the news, and smiled when he saw some faces he knew appear on screen, "Hey guys look. It's Kiddo-San; one of my dads old friends from school." he said, pointing the TV screen.

Everyone in the room turned to look at the screen, and a picture saw a man with salt and pepper hair and a small set of wrinkles near his eyes and mouth.

The news man spoke, "Today marking the three year anniversary of when Rei Kiddo was finally able to expand his family business worldwide. It also marks the anniversary of Rei Kiddo's only daughter's search was called off, police presuming she had been missing too long for her to be found alive. Here is a statement from last night's press conference of Rei and Nani Kiddo's only son, and now, only child's return to Japan." the screen cut from the news man to a clip from the night before.

Rei Kiddo stood in front of a few microphones in a suit, and Nani is a black dress and her hair tied back with bright red lip stick covering her face. A younger boy, presumed to be their son Hideki. He was in a suit as well, only missing his jacket and his hair shoulder length but pulled back in a pony tail.

"We'd like to thank you all for coming. We're very happy to have all of you here to welcome my son back to Japan." Rei said happily.

It was Hideki's turn to speak, "Thank you all. I was so upset stepping off the plane. Upset because I didn't get to come home to my little sister. It has forever torn me up inside to think the police would think she was dead. I still hope and pray she is alive and will come home to us soon." he said, his eyes watering.

"That's so sad." Haruhi mumbled.

Tamaki nodded, turning to look at his friends, "I remember my dad mentioning they had a daughter. Her name was Naoko. My father said the police found the dress she was wearing the night she went missing in one of the maids hampers so they believed she was kidnapped."

Hunny shook his head, "I remember this story. Didn't they have pictures from a surveillance camera that showed her getting money out of her ATM? And didn't the police get into a big chase with her a few months later but she got away? Don't you think that's more of running away?"

Tamaki shrugged, "Why would she run away? Her parents said Naoko was the happiest little girl alive. Their was no reason for her to run away. Her parents think she was kidnapped, then brainwashed her and that's why she ran from the police a few months after." he explained.

"Here is a picture of their daughter, Naoko Kiddo. If anyone has seen this young girl or has information on her whereabouts, please call this number." the newsman on the TV said, a number appearing under a picture of a fifteen year old Naoko, her hair light and face covered in pale pink makeup.

'_I've seen her before. And not from the stories on TV…' _he thought, squinting his eyes at the picture, hoping the picture would tell him where he's seen it.

Naomi quickly walked out of the room and snatched the remote from Tamaki, changing the channel to the Weather Channel.

"What was that for?" Tamaki asked, looking back and forth from the TV to Naomi.

"I don't have time to listen about some sob story about a girl whose been dead forever. I need to know the weather." Naomi answered, looking at the five day forecast.

"Why would you think she's dead? That's such a negative way of thinking." Kaoru asked.

Naomi glanced down at the remote, "Three years? Anything could happen. It's logical for people like me to assume she's dead. Besides, you never know what went on behind closed door. She might have run away."

It became quiet.

"So Naomi, you think we can come to work with you today?" Hunny asked, finally breaking the silence.

Naomi shrugged, "As long as you don't distract me, sure. I'm leaving in a minute." she said, walking back into her room and placing the remote back on the coffee table.

Tamaki grabbed the remote and changed back to the previous channel.

"I take that as an insult that Naomi thinks Naoko is dead. They're family friends and I still believe Naoko is alive too." He said, walking back over to his friends.

Kyoya was leaning against the counter, typing away on his mini laptop. _'Hmm…interesting…' _he thought when a new window popped up, a small and evil grin appearing on his face.

Naomi walked out of her room, wearing jean Capri's with a black belt and gray t-shirt with the diner's name down the side and her hair in low pigtails.

"Are you guys ready?" she asked. Hunny jumped down from the bar stool and said happily, "I am if you guys are!"

Everyone nodded and proceeded out of the condo. Kyoya waited until Naomi was the last one to leave.

"Well?" She asked, staring at him, waiting for him to move from his spot in the kitchen. His glasses caught the light, and he grinned.

"What a beautiful name you have." he said. Naomi raised an eyebrow at him, "Um…thanks?"

"Yes. What does it mean?" he asked.

Naomi was confused and watched as Kyoya moved from his spot to the door, closing it.

She felt nervous. She never liked being alone with someone scary-like like Kyoya. She could handle Mitsukuni. He was so nice, fun and innocent. She wasn't worried about him one bit. But Kyoya…he was a different story.

"I-I don't really know what it means." She mumbled, shoving her hands into her pocket.

Kyoya nodded. "Then, tell me, what was your life like before you started living on the streets?" he walked up to her, bent down to her level, and gave her a look like he knew exactly where this was going to go.

She stepped back and walked past him as fast as she could, "I don't have time to answer useless questions-!"

"Not so fast…" He paused, a smile appearing on his face, "_Naoko_."

She stopped immediately. "What?" she asked coldly.

"Naoko. That is your real name, isn't it? Naoko Kiddo. Only daughter of Rei and Nani Kiddo." Kyoya answered, turning around to face her.

She sent him a death glare, "I am not that girl."

"Really? Because you look an awfully lot like her."

Naomi clenched her teeth, "That girl died a long time ago."

Kyoya grinned, "I wonder if you know how much money is being rewarded for your return alive, Miss Naoko."

"Naomi!" she hissed.

"Do you know?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter! I'm eighteen! I can't be forced back!" she shouted.

Kyoya grinned, "You're not denying you're their missing daughter?" he asked. Naomi paused, cursing herself under her breath about how she fell for it.

"Just why is the reason you don't want to return home? The way Tamaki put it, it sounded like you have the perfect life." he asked.

"Do you even care?" She asked.

Kyoya paused, "Now that you mention it, no."

She sighed, and then fell down to her knees in a bowing position, "Please." She begged, "Please, don't tell anyone. The point is I don't want to go back and I don't want people to know. Please just keep this our little secret."

Kyoya stared at the small girl on the floor before him. He walked past her to the door, "Fine."

She looked up and behind her, a baffled look on her face, "Just like that? You won't tell just like that?" she asked.

Kyoya nodded, "The way this is turning out, this might be a little amusing. I'll enjoying watching." and he walked out of the room.

Naomi huffed. _'That guy is evil.' _

--

_**.**_

_**Later that afternoon**_

_**.**_

--

Naomi had a stained apron tied around her, walking around booth to booth to take orders.

The Host Club had dropped her off and decided to drop in on her at Lunch time. Also, to see what a commoner's diner was like during the Lunch rush.

A young waiter showed them to a booth by the front window, handing them menus and left them to be.

"What a busy place." Hikaru commented, staring around. "You'd think since this place isn't a five star restaurant they'd have less service." Tamaki said.

"Hey, it's cheap and the food is decent so people eat here." Naomi said, walking up to the table with a notepad and pencil in hand. "You guys ready to order?" she asked.

The group glanced at their menus. "I'll just have some Miso Ramen, please. And green tea." Haruhi asked. "Same here." Yumi called. Naomi took both of their menus while writing down their orders.

"Can I have one Okonomiyaki, please? And iced tea as the drink please." Hunny asked happily. Naomi smiled at him and nodded, "Sure thing."

Mori ordered Monjayaki, Tamaki had the Ramen (of course), the twins ordered Spicy Chicken Nanban and Kyoya had Chazuke.

Naomi took up their menus and told them it would be about a fifteen to twenty minute wait considering all the costumers they had that day.

She walked behind the counter and placed the menus under the counter when the bell rang, signaling that someone was walking through the diner door.

Naomi turned around to look, and then quickly ducked down to hide under the counter.

"Shit!" she mumbled to herself, crawling across the floor and into the kitchen.

"Naomi-Chan! What are you doing on the floor?!" one of the other waitress's asked, shocked. Naomi shushed her, "I'm hiding."

"You're working! No time to play games!" She said, yanking Naomi to her feet. Naomi stood and glanced out the small window the chef used to look out into the diner and watched as the three people who walked in were placed at a booth in the fair corner.

"Are you hiding from those guys?" The waitress asked, following Naomi's eyes to their table.

Naomi shushed her, causing the girl to nod, "So you are hiding from them."

"Want I to spit in their food?" The chef asked. Naomi shook her head, "As much as I'd like that, that's something that could get us in trouble with the heath inspector."

"I'll wait their table if you'd like." The waitress offered.

Naomi smiled and hugged her happily, "Oh thank you so much Chi! I owe you one."

The waitress, Chi, nodded, "No problem. The more tables I wait, the more tips I get so you letting me wait on them is thanks enough."

Naomi nodded, and pulled her notepad out of her pocket, ripping off the paper she wrote her friends orders on, "Chef, here's some orders. No spitting in their food." she warned.

Chef nodded and continued cooking, while Naomi walked out of the kitchen slowly, watching the corner booth carefully and ready to duck down if one of the three boys decided to look over at her.

"Naomi!" Hunny called. Naomi moved her attention to her friend, but didn't catch that one of the boys in the booth heard the call too and was currently staring at the girl, but making no move to tell his two friends about her.

She walked out from behind the counter, and over to her friends, hands on her hips, "What is it guys?"

"Are we really allowed to color on this?" Hunny asked, holding up a small coloring book the diner gave all the younger children with their own mini box of crayons. Naomi sighed; realizing the waiter who sat them there in the booth must have mistook Hunny's age and gave them to him.

She expected as much. When she walked into the diner for her job they thought she was only about twelve or thirteen years old.

"Yeah, you can. And you can keep the book and crayons too." she explained.

"Do all commoner food industries do this? Give out coloring books and crayons?" Tamaki asked. Naomi laughed, "No. At some places they give out little toys for free."

Tamaki, Hunny, Hikaru and Koaru looked completely baffled. Commoner food industries had that much income to be able to give away toys to the children for free?! That was amazing!

Naomi laughed even harder at the looks on their faces. She did sometimes find their confusion to the "commoner" world annoying, but sometimes it was so funny she felt like holding her side and falling to the floor.

Just then, a boy with dirty blonde spiky hair walked back, his hand grazing the back side of Naomi's jeans.

Hunny caught it, and because slightly angry at the notion.

Naomi jumped and turned to look at the guy to give him a piece of her mind, but shut her mouth completely. "My bad. Sorry miss." he grinned, "I just needed change for a five." he said, holding up a bill.

Naomi stared down at the floor, "Sure. Follow me." and she led the man over to the counter where she exchanged his money.

Hunny continued to watch them, ignoring his friends and their happy conversation.

The cash register dinged and Naomi handed him the singles while he handed her the bill.

"You know, you're kinda cute. Wanna meet me on Sunday here and we'll catch a movie?" he asked, grinning at her.

Naomi sent him a death glare, _'get the fuck out of my face!' _she screamed in her head. "Sorry, I'm-" She paused, "I'm seeing someone."

"Won't daddy be surprised?" He asked, leaning against the counter.

Hunny blinked and his eyes went completely wide.

Naomi on the other hand, her face didn't change.

"Where have you been hiding?" he asked.

Naomi walked out from behind the counter, "I don't know what you're talking about sir. How do you know my father?"

He chuckled, "Don't play with me." he grabbed her wrist, "Won't he be surprised to see his baby back home?"

Hunny intervened. He grabbed the man's hand and removed it from Naomi's, "Let go of her." He said.

He gave Hunny a look, "Is this the guy you're with?" he asked. Naomi blushed, "You should leave."

"If you don't, I'd be happy to show you the door myself." Hunny said sternly, trying to lead Naomi away.

The man held up his hands, "Fine. But I'll be back. Next time with help." he said, walking back over to the booth, grabbing his coat and leaving the diner.

Naomi ducked behind the counter as the other two boys followed him out, and then reappeared in front of Hunny who took a seat at the counter.

"Thanks." she mumbled.

"How do you know that guy?" He asked. She shook her head, "I don't. What makes you think I know him?" she asked. Hunny shrugged, "I've only known you a little while, but I know if a guy randomly touched your butt you'd go off on him."

Naomi giggled. She was surprised of what Hunny thought of her. "I do kinda know him. From my past life."

Hunny nodded. After having plenty of conversations with Naomi, he learned that when she said "_past life_" she meant the life she lived before she became homeless. "Did he mean something to you? Since you didn't go off on him." he asked, staring down at the counter as he played with a salt shaker.

Naomi smiled, leaning her elbows on the counter. She thought he looked very cute just then. "No, he didn't. But he thought he did. He hung out with, and I think he still does, my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"I thought I told you about him?" She asked, confused. Hunny shook his head, "When ever you'd actually talk about your past life and not just brush over it, you said you hated it and never wanted to be back there ever again. There, I'm guessing, is your home."

Naomi nodded, "Oh, I remember that. That was an odd dinner conversation."

"I didn't find it odd."

"I guess we're the only people who might think that." she laughed.

"Naomi-Chan!" Chi hissed from the kitchen. Naomi looked behind her and sighed, "I gotta get back to work."

Hunny nodded, "Right, sorry."

"It's okay. You better get back to the guys before they think you've run off or something." she said, walking out from behind the counter and over to a different table.

Hunny nodded, happily returning to his friends.

--

**.**

**That night**

**.**

--

Hunny and Naomi walked through the door, Naomi jumping up to the barstool, "I hate being a waitress." she groaned.

"Then quit." Hunny said, sitting in the barstool next to her. "I did."

Hunny gave her a look, "When?!"

"Right before my shift was over. I told my boss I was quitting."

"Why?" he asked, completely concerned.

"That guy. He said he'd be back and I don't wanna deal with him again." She explained, playing with the tip of her hair.

Hunny stared down at the counter. _'I know I told myself I wouldn't pry about Naomi's past, but I can't stop wondering after what happened today! I had no idea she had a brother. And that guy said he'd be back. Something had to have happened to her if she wants to keep it such a big secret. But I don't want to ask her. She'll just become defensive. Maybe I should ask Kyo-Chan and see what he can find out about her!' _

Naomi scratched at her left knee, pulling at her pants.

"I'm gonna go to my room." She said, jumping down off the chair.

She closed her bedroom door, pulled a set of pajamas out of her new dresser (A gift from Tamaki, claiming she was his newest daughter, even though Naomi pointed out his new 'daughter' was older then him, which was impossible in the real world, but he ignored her and continued ranting about her new family), and pulled down her jeans.

When she could see the skin of her knees, she stopped and sat down on her bed.

Little indents covered both her knees. She ran her fingers over them gently, and sighed. "I got rid of every mark but these." she mumbled, closing her eyes and resting her chin on her right hand.

Hunny knocked on the door, peaking inside slightly. His eyes widened when he saw her knees and quickly closed the door, very thankful Naomi didn't hear his first knock and look up.

"N-Naomi?" he called through the door.

Her eyes shot open and pulled up her jeans, running over to the door. "Yeah Mitsukuni?" she asked, swinging the door open.

Hunny's eyes were watering, and he clutched the bottom of his shirt.

She stared at him, shocked, "M-Mitsukuni? What's the matter?" she asked.

He gulped. He didn't want her to know he peaked into her room without permission! She might think he's a pervert. But he needed to ask! He needed to know what was wrong with her.

"I-I-" he couldn't find the right words.

"Is something wrong with you? You're family? What is it?" she asked, stepping out of her room and getting closer to Mitsukuni, wondering if he needed a hug or something.

He gulped, "I-I'm just sad you quit your job." he mumbled, disappointed in himself.

Naomi sighed, then gave him a small smile, "You're too caring Mitsukuni. Don't worry. I was actually thinking of I could get a job with that friend of yours. Yumi. She owns that bakery and I don't mind working there; that is, if she would hire me."

Hunny nodded, "I'm sure she will. You're a very good worker, Naomi."

She gave him a hug, "Thank you. You're a good friend. You should go wash your face and get some sleep. You do have school tomorrow."

He hugged her back and nodded, "Yeah, I know. Thanks, you are too Naomi. Good night and sweet dreams."

Naomi walked back into her room, "Sweet dreams to you too. Good night." And she closed the door.

Hunny stared at the door for a second. He cursed himself under his breath for lying to her. He hated lying in general, but for some reason, he especially hated lying to Naomi.

**.**

**_To be continued…_**

**_

* * *

_****A/N:**

**there you go. the next chapter :) **

**i hope i didnt let ya'll down. also, Naomi not only dropped the S-bomb but also the F-BOMB!!! GASP! lol. yeah idk if thats alowed or not. i've never had anyone in my other stories drop the F-bomb so idk if its okay for a "T" rated story. someone plz tell me so i can either change the word or the rating (most likely the word)**

**also, 4500 yen is only about 50 dollars a month in American dollars. not all that much for rent, i guess.**

**i told you guys before that Naomi's name had a big meaning to it (i think i used those words) and it does. you just dont know it yet (unless you look it up. which HOPEFULLY you DONT). hehe**

**also, i think Hunny is the only boy in the world that would peak into a girls room when her pants are downs and only notice some scars on her knees and NOT the fact that HELLOOOO shes' not wearing any PANTS!!! XD haha. but thats why we love Hunny :3 haha. **

**also, the title is called "Hit the Floor" by Linkin Park. its a good song. go listen :) haha.**

**anyways, **

**review/alart/fave/all that jazz. **

**tootles!**

**~Taylor**


	5. Lying From You

**A/N:**

**alrighty, here's the next chapter! sorry for the wait. I've gotten some late bday cash and have been shopping the last few days XD lmao**

**i've never felt more like a gurly girl in my intire life! O_O lmao. **

**anyways...this chapter explains what happened to Naomi's knees in the last chapter. Naomi gets a new job and Hunny's gettin a littlee teeeenyy tiiinnny bit closer to figuring out who Naomi really is! :D alrighty enjoy this chapter!**

**i do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter Four: Lying From You**

**.**

"I'd be happy to give you the job!" Yumi said happily the next day. Naomi had left the condo right before Ouran had let out, and stood at the front gates, waiting for the club to be let out.

She was walking next to Yumi on the sidewalk, farther in front of Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi.

"Really?" Naomi asked, hopefully. Yumi nodded, "You can open the shop while I'm at school, clean it up and maybe I could even teach you how to bake some of the pastries."

Naomi grinned ear to ear, "Thank you so much, Yumi! I promise to work very hard."

"No problem. Here we are now." she said, stopping in front of the shop doors and unlocking it.

They waited a moment for their friends to catch up, and then walked inside.

**--**

**--**

Hunny sat on a barstool, eating a piece of vanilla cake he ordered through room service. It was around seven o'clock that night when Naomi finally walked in.

"Welcome home, Naomi!" Hunny said happily, swallowing the last piece of hi cake. Naomi glanced at his plate as she walked into the kitchen, "Did you have dinner yet, Mitsukuni?"

He shook his head. "Then why on Earth are you eating cake?!" she asked, shocked.

He smiled sheepishly, "Snack?"

She sighed, "You're like a little five year old, I swear. I'll make something." she said, walking over to the cabinets.

She had taken Hunny out grocery shopping the week before, hopeful that she could try to teach Hunny a thing or two on cooking so he wouldn't be completely dependent on room service.

"Really?! Yay I get to have Naomi's cooking tonight!" Hunny said happily, jumping down from his barstool and walking over to her. "By the way did you get the job at Yumi's bakery?" He asked. Naomi nodded, her hands firmly on her hips, "Yeah. I didn't even need an interview. She's a really nice girl."

Hunny nodded happily, "Yeah! She's also a great baker and she's the first female host member!"

Naomi scrunched her eyebrows together and pursed her lips. _'Isn't Haruhi a girl and a host?' _she decided to ignore the topic and move on.

"Anyways, what would you like?" she asked, staring at the full cabinet.

Hunny paused, thinking as to what he'd like for dinner. Truthfully, he hadn't had only one piece of cake…he had ordered a whole cake, thinking he'd have some left over and would share it with Naomi, but it was _so good_! He ended up having the whole thing. And now he wasn't all that hungry, but he didn't want to miss out on Naomi's cooking. But he had to pick something that wasn't a lot, afraid he'd _burst_ if he ate something big.

He stared up and down the cabinet, trying to find something small. "Um, how about rice?" he asked.

Naomi's face scrunched together, "Ew." she mumbled.

Hunny gave her a confused look, "What? You don't like rice?" he asked. She shook her head, "I've had it before. But I just don't like it. But if you want it, I'll make It." she said, standing on her tiptoes to reach the bag of rice on the high shelf.

"No, no! If you don't like it you don't have to-_ah_! Here let me help!" he said, reaching his arm over his head to help grab the bag of rice. The bag was so high up, how on Earth did they ever manage to get the bag up there?

They both grabbed it and began to pull it down, when the bottom ripped and the rice fell on top of them and onto the floor.

"Oh no!" Hunny said, brushed some of the rice off his shoulders and hair. "I'll get the broom and dustpan!" he said, walking over to the hall closet.

Naomi quickly walked out of the kitchen and stood behind one of the barstools, eyes locked to the floor where the rice laid.

Hunny gave her a look as he walked past her and over to the rice. "What's wrong?" he asked, confused as she swept them together.

Naomi gulped. "I-I don't like rice." she mumbled.

Hunny grew even more confused as he bent closer to the floor and picked up a handful of rice.

'_I don't understand. What's wrong with rice?' _he thought, picking up a grain and studying it strongly.

He thought back to the night before, when he saw Naomi's knees for just a second. Those small little indents in her knees…what could have made them?

Naomi walked up behind him and bent down, leaning on her knees.

Hunny looked over at her. He admitted it; this was all eating away at him. He desperately wanted to know more about her. It all seemed so interesting and she was a closed book, the Forbidden fruit that he wanted so much. He needed to know! He needed to ask as his hunch grew bigger and bigger.

"Naomi…" he paused when she turned her head to look at him. "Can you…can I see you're knees please?" he asked.

Naomi paused, "Why?"

"Because…" he paused. He didn't have an answer that would guarantee her to answer yes. "Please?" he asked.

Naomi sighed, "I don't want you to tell anyone once you see, got it." She said more then a statement then a question Naomi fell back to sit on the floor and rolled up her jeans.

Hunny turned and leaned on his legs as he saw the small indents appearing as her pants were pulled higher up her leg.

Once they were pulled above the knee, Naomi stopped. "Happy?" she asked, staring at the ceiling.

Hunny took the grain in his hand and slowly held it next to one of the scars on her knee. He jumped back in surprise when they seemed to fit.

"W-What happened to you Naomi?!" he asked, completely shocked.

"It was a method." she said simply, not looking at him. "Method of what?!" he asked, his eyes beginning to water.

"Teaching and learning."

"I've never heard of this method at Ouran." he stated. Naomi chuckled, "I had a private teacher and wasn't taught in a school."

"What happened to you? Tell me what happened. Please!" Hunny begged, gently grabbing her shoulders and making her look at him.

She pushed away from him, and kicked the dustpan. "Why should I?!" she asked irritated. "It doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does! What they did was wrong!" he protested.

Naomi huffed and stood up, trying like crazy to push her jeans back down and get out of there. But her frustration got the better of her and she started pounding her foot when her pants wouldn't cooperate and her hair flew everywhere.

"Naomi!" Hunny shouted, standing up and grabbing her shoulders. Her face was locked in a pout, her eyes glaring at the floor and millions of blonde hairs were in her face. Hunny locked her in a tight hug.

"Calm down and just tell me. Please. I promise I won't tell." he assured her. Naomi huffed, and the air caused the hair in her face to fly up.

"On you're knees." she mumbled. Hunny pushed himself away and gave her a confused look. "You wanted to know! On your knees!" she snapped, finally looking him in the eyes.

He wasn't scared because of her outburst; he nodded and knelt down to the floor and onto his knees.

Naomi walked around him, and she bent down and pulled up her other pants leg, then knelt down in front of him on her knees, only she was kneeling on the rice.

"Naomi!" he said shocked. She shook her head, "This is what they made us do." she mumbled.

"When we'd get in trouble-"

"We'd?" he asked. "My brother and I." she made clear. "When we'd get in trouble my father would lead us into the kitchen and pour rice onto the floor. He'd tell us kneel on them for any amount of time until he thought we learned our lesson.

"They also did this to us during schooling. It was a punishment when we'd fail a test or even get an answer wrong. One answer wrong meant we had to get ten answers right. Twenty for two, thirty for three, and so on and so on. We'd be stuck kneeling on the rice until," She paused and quickly stood up from the floor, brushing the rice off her knees and grimacing at the small pieces of rice that had stuck to her, "Until we got all the answers right. After a while the rice begins to dig into your knees and gets stuck there. You have to pick them out."

Hunny stood up, "What happens if you stand up?" he asked. She chuckled, "A slap in the face, punch if you were my brother. And you weren't allowed to fight back. Fighting back meant the lock box."

"Lock box?" he asked. She nodded, "As a child I thought I was going mad when I was put in the lock box. Luckily I was only in there once. But my brother was in there twice, so I think he is actually mad, but he's on some type of medication."

"What is it?" Hunny asked.

"It's a box, the size of maybe an average walk in closet. Nothing is in there. No windows, no bed, no TV or anything. An empty room. If you're placed inside you're denied access to anything, you have to wear only what you were wearing the day you went in, and you're not allowed out for however long you're in there."

"What about the bathroom?" he asked. "Their was a small toilet in there." she said.

"How long were you in there the first time?" he asked. "Two days. No human contact for two days. It was torture. I thought I'd go insane."

"You had to have some contact! They brought you food, right?" Hunny asked.

She nodded, "They did. They'd open the door, throw in a tray of food, and then shut it. When I'd try to talk to them or ask if I could talk to my parents they ignored me."

"That's terrible. Wait…it wasn't your parents locking you up?" he asked. Naomi nodded, "I'm like you, actually. I'm from high class."

"But…I know so many people from high class families and I've never heard of anything like-"

"I don't think you would have if you did ever meet my family. We kept it a very close secret. Only a hand full of people who worked for my family knew about the way my father would raise us." she explained.

Hunny glanced down at the rice still on the floor, feeling like he truly hated it now too.

"Who were you?" He asked.

Naomi shook her head, "No one important. What's important is that I'm here now and am A-Okay."

"But you need to put a stop to this! Turn you're father over to the police!" he protested.

"Who would they believe?! The runaway former homeless girl or the high class and respectable man? The odds are slim." she explained.

Hunny clenched his fists, his face a mix of angry and sadness.

Naomi walked over to Hunny and hugged him, "I don't want you to be sad because of me. Or worry because of me either. Promise me you won't."

Hunny hugged her back, "I don't think I can." he mumbled, resting his head on her shoulder.

She sighed. "It's not like you'll ever have to meet him. He can't hurt you."

"But he hurt you."

Naomi's face heated up and she pulled away from Hunny. "W-Why don't we just order room service tonight?" she asked, staring at the floor.

Hunny nodded, "Only if you promise to tell me more."

"Mitsukuni." She tried, her voice completely drained. He tipped her chin up so she could look at him, his eyes like puppy dogs begging for a treat.

She sighed, "No."

His shoulders fell. His puppy dog eyes didn't work on her! They normally always did for other people. He was amazed though at how Naomi was able to resist them.

"But I'll tell you more in the future." She said, backing away from him and into the living room.

Hunny smiled, "Thank you."

**--**

**--**

_Laying there on the cold cement floor was unbearable. She stared at the light on the ceiling, watching the flies that clung to it. _

_She was only six years old. _

_She was sweating, her fists red and cut. She had spent over two hours banging at the walls, clawing for a way out of there. _

_She was tired, alone, scared. Her father had never told her when she could leave the room. But as she was pulled out of the dining room her brother gave her a sympathetic look and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to her. Her mother ignored what had happened completely._

_A few empty trays of food sat in the corner. She had cried when the door was opened, hoping and wishing it was her father there to take her out of the room. But it wasn't. It was a man with a tray of food. _

_She tried to talk to him. "Please! Let me out! I want to see my brother!" she screamed, but the man ignored her and slammed the door. _

_Her blonde hair stuck to her face; she was gasping. Her eyes began to play tricks on her and she saw the ceiling come closer and closer to her._

"_Aaahh!" she screamed, crawling over to the corner and hugging her legs to her chest._

_Just then, the door swung open and in walked a man with black hair and wearing a suit walked in. _

"_How are we today, Naoko?" he asked._

_Naoko crawling up to his shoes and bowed her head, "I'm sorry father! I'm so sorry! I want to leave! Please let me leave!" she begged._

_He smiled, "You won't do it again?" he asked._

_She shook her head. _

"_What did you do, Naoko?" he asked, enjoying every moment of it. She wiped her eyes, "I talked back to you in front of company." she mumbled. _

_He smiled. _

_That night, two nights ago, Rei Kiddo had a friend over for company. The company was Yuzuru Suoh. Rei was explaining at dinner of his daughters hobbies. Those hobbies, however, he made his daughter do everyday so she wouldn't just do pointless things._

_Naoko corrected her father. He had said Nao-Chan, as a way of sounding like he was close to his daughter. And Naoko had mumbled, "Naoko" loud enough for her father to hear. _

_The way it happened, it seemed that Rei was simply taking Naoko to her room for talking back. But he really led her down to the basement where the Lock Box was. _

_She was thrown in there, her father's last words before that door was locked, "Your name means 'Obedient child.' Start acting like it." _

_Two days later, Rei took Naoko's hand and picked her small body off the floor and led her outside of that dreadful room._

_Naoko's face lit up when she saw her older brother there with her favorite stuffed bunny. _

_She ran to him and hugged him tightly. Her brother was her only friend in that home. She needed him and he needed her. He picked her up and swung her around, happy to see his little sister in one piece._

_The two of them walked side by side out of the basement far behind their father._

"_Listen Naoko, the only way to survive here is to behave." he whispered to her. She nodded, hugging her bunny closer to her._

"_I promise, after you turn eighteen I'll come and take you away! We won't have to ever come back to this place after that."_

"_You'll stay here for me after you turn eighteen?" she asked. He paused, "I don't think I can. I'll leave and wait for you outside until you're eighteen. That way we both only dealt with father for the same amount of years. Fair is fair." he said, wrapping his arm around his sister's shoulders._

_Naoko nodded happily. But after everything she'd been through at that home, she was scared. It seemed like everyone that came into that house knew what went on and did nothing. Did that mean the world outside was the same? Were the daughters really like dolls and were children really disciplined so harshly? _

_She never admitted it to her brother, but she was scared of the world outside her home. _

**--**

**--**

Naomi sat straight up in bed.

"All a dream." she mumbled, looking out at the Tokyo skyline the next morning.

A knock was heard at her door and Hunny opened it slightly, "Are you alright, Naomi? I thought I heard you shout." he said.

Naomi glanced at him. He was dressed and ready for school. She didn't want him to be late because she had a small nightmare, "No. I'm fine. Have a good day at school, Mitsukuni."

He nodded, "Today's your first day of work, isn't it? Have a good day." he said happily, and closed the door.

Naomi nodded, "Right…I start work today."

She fell back into the bed, "I should probably get up then." she said, closing her eyes and falling back asleep.

**.**

_**To be continued **_

**_

* * *

_**

**A/N:**

**alright, i hope you enjoyed!**

**also, this chapter is called "Lying From You" By Linkin Park (lol funny how Linkin Park songs are used mostly for this fic but the idea for the title came from an Avril Lavigne song XD)**

**but the song Lying From You really does seem to fit this chapter. "I can't pretend i'm who you want me to be" Naomi to her father (hmmm? doesnt it seem to fit?) also, "I remember what they taught to me, remember condescending talk of who I ought to be, remember listening to all of that and this again, so I pretended up a person who was fittin' in" Naomi again to her daddy (hmm? well? doesnt that fit from this chapter??? and the prologue too? hmm? Lol)**

**anyways, i'm gonna stop qouting the song XD you gotta go listen if your interested! also it seems Naomi has met Tamaki's daddy before! gasp! lol. dont worry. its not really that big, but Tamaki mentions before that his dad and Naomi's dad are friends so i wanted to throw him in there just for a minute. dont think too deeply into it. **

**also...HAHA! i told you their was a meaning behind the names. now you know what her real name "Naoko" means. plz do NOT look up what "Naomi" means! that comes in later! :D**

**anywayyys...hmmm? To me it seems Hunny and Naomi are getting a little close. They're hugging a little more now, eh? maybe even you can point out some other stuff between them in this chapter that seems like something blooming? hehe. lol. (i'm actually asking seriously. i wrote this but idk if they're is anything in there XD lmao. tell me if you spot something.)**

**lolll...hmm...anything else? ooooh yeahhh. how do you think Naomi's first day is gonna go? I dont think it started too well since she didnt get up at the end of this chapter! XD lol. tell me what you think!!! alright...noww..**

**_review_/alart/fave/all that jazz.**

**Tootles**

**~Taylor**


	6. Welcome to My Life

**A/N:**

**I was able to write another chapter as my Spring Break comes to a close!! :( ugh..school..**

**anyways..enjoy! :) **

**i do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter Five: Welcome to My Life**

**.**

In a five star hotel only a few blocks away from where Hunny and Naomi lived, a young boy with light brown shoulder length hair lay in an easy chair in one of the rooms, tuning a red base guitar.

"Hideki?"

He jumped slightly, then turned his head and saw his three friends walk into the small room. "What's up guys? I thought you wouldn't be over until later." the boy, Hideki, asked, sitting upright in the chair.

The one from the diner who had the privilege of talking with Naomi fell to the floor next to the easy chair and sat crisscross, "I found little Nao-Chan."

Hideki's eyes widened and smiled brightly, "Really Daichi?! Oh man, this is great! I can't wait to show her all the trophies we won in all those band contests we were in, in America! Is she here with you?" he asked, looking around the room.

The boy, Daichi, shook his head. "No, she denied who she was when I said I'd take her to your dad."

Hideki glared at him, "Why the hell would you say that?! I know my little sister and I know the last place she'd go if she ran away was back to our parents."

"But Hideki remember when you told us about your dad and your's and Nao-Chan's plans to leave?" One of the other boys spoke up.

Hideki nodded. "Yeah. But what does that have anything to do with now, Jin?" he asked.

Jin shrugged, and sat down in another chair, "Oh, nothing, only your sister broke that promise. She still needs to spend three years with your father to make it fair."

Hideki's eyes widened. He hadn't thought about that.

"I was thinking," Daichi started, "We grab your sister, and me, Jin and Haru will bring her back to your father, collect the reward money since your father doesn't know us, and we use the money to buy the new instruments that were damaged on the flight back here."

"And my sister?" Hideki asked.

Haru spoke up, "Let her stay with your dad until she's twenty-one, then we come and get her. That's when her eighteen years will be up, right? _Fair is fair_."

As he heard those three words, it seemed like Hideki's pupils became smaller and stared down at the floor.

"Hideki? You alright, man?" Daichi asked after a moment.

"Dude this is just like the time we were locked in that bathroom for an hour!" Haru mumbled to Jin.

"You're right." Hideki mumbled. "_Fair is fair_."

--

--

Naomi's gum popped and she pulled it back into her mouth with her tongue. She was obviously bored.

Her hair was in a pony tail so it wouldn't get in her way during work, and a white apron was tied around her waist and the back of her neck.

She had made it the store by noon, and found a note left by Yumi stating she would be there right after school, meaning she'd miss the Club, to help set up the grand opening of the Bakery.

Until Then, Naomi was in charge of cleaning up and getting ready, dusting down the shelves and organizing the spice cabinet. She finished that within an hour and a half and was now stuck in an empty Bakery until three-thirty.

She leaned on the counter and stared out the Bakery windows and into the street, glaring at any person that seemed to look suspicious. She was beginning to become more paranoid then usual.

She grimaced, remembering the day before.

'_Damn stupid Daichi. Why the hell did you pick the one restaurant in all of Japan that I work at? I swear if I could I'd beat the crap outta you! Ugh, everything it just unraveling, isn't it? Now I know that one of Mitsukuni's friends is the son of my dad's friend! Only a matter of time, I swear. I need to find a new place to hide. I can't stay with Mitsukuni anymore. All of this is too risky.'_

Her mind drifted to where she'd go next, to her blonde roommate. She sighed, _'I wonder if he'll be sad if I just leave a note explaining I needed to leave. Maybe he'd be relieved to have his condo back to himself. Maybe I'd be sad leaving. UGH! What the hell is wrong with me?! He's nobody to me! Just some guy who was nice enough to help me out. Why'd I think **was**? He **IS** nice enough to help me out. He's nice and caring and sweet and might seem like a sixth grader but is a very mature young man and he's…and he's kinda…sorta…well a little…DAMMIT he's really cute!'_

She covered her cheeks with her hands and rested her head on the counter, "Ugh, why does it have to be _him_?!" she groaned.

The bell above the front door dinged and Naomi stood blot upright. Yumi grinned at her and removed her coat, "Hey Naomi! Ready to work? I ran all the way here and passed a bunch of Ouran students! They'll probably be here is a few minutes, so we gotta get ready! And the guys at the Host Club promised to tell their costumers about the shop so hopefully we'll get more in the next hour!" she said quickly, running behind the counter and into the kitchen.

Naomi nodded and spit her gum into the trash. "You sure you won't want me to help you cook?"

Yumi shook her head, "No! Some of the cookies and drinks are all ready, I just have to start on the brownies, cake and everything else. You just take orders and wait the tables."

Naomi nodded; preparing herself for the crowd of High Schooler's making their way into the store…eventually.

'_I'm just gonna have to put my feelings for Mitsukuni aside for now. I have work to do.'_

--

--

Hunny stared at the computer. He was currently in the College library. He knew Mori had Kendo practice that day and he knew Naomi wouldn't be home until later since she started work today, so he was killing time on the computer.

He pulled up the Google page and typed in, _'Missing Children, 2008' _

The page from the _National Center for Missing and Exploited Children _popped up and he clicked on it.

He clicked on "_Missing Children_" and typed in his search.

_Country: Tokyo, Japan_

_Gender: Female_

_Missing Since: 1-5 years_

_Current Age: 18 _

He clicked '_Search_'.

Page after page came up and Hunny scrolled through all of them, hoping to find one person that looked like Naomi.

As he scrolled down the page he saw advanced search options to the left. He quickly filled in what he knew.

_Height Between: 5 foot - 5 foot 4 inches; Race: Japanese; Hair Color: Dirty Blonde; Eye Color: Green. _

He pressed Search again and the pages narrowed down to only four.

He continued to scroll them until he got to the beginning of the third page. He stared at the picture of a young girl, her hair in curls and face completely blank.

He clicked on the picture, not looking at the name of the young girl, and read her information.

_Case Type: Possible Abduction/Endangered Runaway_

_DOB: March 6th__, 1992_

_Missing Date: May 9__th__, 2007_

_Age Now: 18_

_Missing city: Tokyo, Japan_

_Case Number: MNCD1544736_

_Last Seen on August 15__th__, 2007. _

Hunny looked from the information to the picture. _'She and Naomi look so much alike! Maybe that is her! What's her last name?'_

He looked to the name next to the picture. He sighed. They were different names.

'_That's Naoko Kiddo. No way that they can be…' _he paused.

"_I'm like you actually. I'm from high class." _he remembered Naomi mentioning to him the night before.

He exited out of the page and went back to Google. _'Naoko Kiddo' _he typed in. He pulled up the image page and stared at the pictures that filled the page. Pictures taken of Naoko at parties, events, one she wasn't even aware that she was being photographed, and profession ones like at a photo shoot. Then he saw one of her in front of Ouran high school. It appeared her family was having some kind of dinner there.

Hunny's mind was racing. Pictures he had taken with his own mind of Naomi flashed and mixed with the pictures he saw on the computer of the missing Naoko Kiddo.

"Naomi…is…Naoko?" he mumbled, his face completely confused.

He exited out of the page, grabbed his bag and ran out of the library.

His head hurt. He needed to talk to Naomi as soon as possible! He didn't understand anything right then. When ever he saw Kiddo-San and his family on TV, they always seemed too nice and happy. That man did all those terrible things to Naomi and her brother?

He closed his eyes tight as he ran for a moment, trying block out the images of Naomi crying or of her in pain when she was younger. Trying to block out the face of Kiddo-San doing all those things to her.

'_How could someone do that to their own child?!' _he thought angrily. He was tempted to turn down one street and try to find the old home of Naomi's, so he could "confront" her father, but he went a different way, and ran past his old high school.

He passed some students as he ran, but didn't bother to turn around to see who they were.

"Hunny?" he heard someone shout, but he ignored them and kept running until the bakery came into view.

He had to stop a few feet before he was in front of the store; his shoes skidded on the pavement and he held his arms out to keep balance before he fell.

He pressed his hands against the display window and stared inside, trying to find Naomi in the crowd of Ouran Students.

His heart did a type of flutter when he saw Naomi picking up a few plates from a corner table and laughing with some costumers she was sitting.

'_She looks like she's enjoying herself…I don't wanna ruin that by asking about _that_ now.' _he decided.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Tamaki standing next to him, "Hey Hunny. We saw you running and called you. Didn't you hear?"

Hunny blinked in confusion then nodded, "Yeah, I heard. I was just in a hurry."

Hikaru laughed, "Probably to get some great Italian deserts, huh? Well come on, Kaoru just texted Yumi and our very own table is all set up!"

Hunny nodded and pulled out his own phone as they walked inside, _'I should text Takashi and tell him to meet us here then.'_

--

--

Naomi wiped her hands on her apron and tore it off of her. "Finally done with the first day." She mumbled, hanging it on the hook in the back and grabbing her jacket. It was around eight o'clock that night, and Naomi and Yumi were finally able to clear out the Bakery so they could close.

"See you tomorrow Yumi!" she called, walking out of the kitchen and into the front of the Bakery.

She patted Kaoru as she past him, "See you later."

He nodded to her. The only other person left in the Bakery was Hunny, who was waiting with his hands in his pockets by the door. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded and they walked out.

"I didn't think you'd come by after school." Naomi commented as they walked down the street. Hunny nodded, staring at the sidewalk.

Naomi gave him a concerned look before she rubbed her hands together and breathed on them.

It might have been September but the night was chilly, and the wind blowing right through her jacket wasn't helping her stay warm.

Hunny glanced at her. _'Maybe I should call her Naoko and see what happens. I wonder if Tamaki knows since his father knows Naoko's father. But maybe Naomi isn't Naoko and they just look alike.'_

He raised his head to speak; only they both ended up saying something at the same time.

"Naomi, are you-!"

"I'm leaving-"

Hunny stared at her with wide eyes and she stared down at the sidewalk, digging her hands deeper into her jacket pockets.

"W-What?" Hunny asked. Naomi's face seemed to bend until it was mixed with anger and sadness, "I-I think it's time for me to move out."

"No!" Hunny protested, stomping his foot. Naomi stopped walking to look at him, "No?" she asked.

He nodded, "No! You can't leave, Naomi! You're my friend and where would you go to live?"

Naomi glanced down at the floor, "I don't know." she mumbled.

"Exactly! You have to stay with me."

"But you might-!" she paused and bit her lip.

Hunny stared at her. He decided to finally bring "_it_" up. "If you're worried about me finding out who your really are, I already know." He mumbled.

Naomi stared at him, wide eyes, dumbfounded. "D-did Kyoya…?"

Hunny shook his head. "I found out myself. You're Kiddo-San's daughter Nao-"

Naomi covered his mouth with her hand. She stared down at the ground, a pitiful look on her face, "Please don't say that name. My name is _Naomi_."

Hunny nodded, slowly taking Naomi's hand off his face and holding it in his. He leaned in closer until his mouth with right next to Naomi's ear. "I won't tell, I promise." he whispered to her.

She pulled her hand away and hugged him as tight as she could, almost causing them to fall to the floor. Luckily Hunny only took a few steps back and was able to keep them from falling over. He heard Naomi's breath falter and hiccup. He smiled a little and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you." she mumbled. Hunny nodded. After a moment or two Naomi pulled away from Hunny and wiped under her eye, careful not to mess up the small amount of makeup she had on.

Hunny stared at her for a moment, "Wanna go on a date?" he asked.

She stared at him, confused.

"Let's go on a date! That way you're mind can get off this touchy subject!" he said happily, taking her free hand and pulling her down the street.

"Where-where are we going?" she asked. "Home! We'll order a movie on _Payperview_, pop popcorn and have a bunch of candy!"

"A movie date?" she mumbled. Hunny nodded happily as he called a taxi once they got to the busy road.

'_I've never been on a date before.' _they both thought happily. It was a happy thought…because the date was with each other.

.

_To be continued_

* * *

**A/N:**

**ah. that felt good to write!**

**so now Hunny finally knows who Naomi is!**

**awww..they're going on a stay-at-home-movie date!!! how cute!! i wonder...who ever can guess what's gonna happen on the date I'll give a speical shout out to in the next chapter! :D lol wow thats a stupid prize. XD haha. never mind.**

**also, i have nooooo idea if the _National Center for Missing and Exploited Children_is also a group in Japan. no idea. So i just wung it and wrote it. lol.**

**hmm...what else is there??? OH! the title for this chapter is "_Welcome to My life_" By _Simple Plan _(Probably most of you knew that. its a real popular song o.O i knew it before i even heard of the ) i picked the song as kinda..well...i pictured it as something Naomi would say to Hunny. like, "Hey i've felt out of place, broken down, and that no one understands me. I've locked myself in my room and screamed so loud i had to turn on the radio so no one heard. I bet you're never done that. and if you have, hey, that's just how my life was. Welcome to it." XD haha.**

**hmmm...what else??? oooh yeahh....did you knoww!!...their are only a few more chapters left until this story is done????? gasp!! lol. dont worry. it won't be too many or too less. but i dont tell you how many are left until i get close enough! anyways..**

**OMG UPDATE!!!! i just went to a website about Ouran to see if i was right and Mori did to Kendo and not Kenpo (hehe...i'm forgetful..) and i saw his birthday was May 5th!!! Naomi went missing 4 days after Mori's birthday. XD lmao. sorry..i just wanted to share that with all of you. lol.**

**_reivew_/alart/fave/all that jazz!!**

**tootles!**

**~Taylor**


	7. In The End

**A/N:**

**here's the next chapter! i decided to give you guys a little treat in this chap since you've been such nice people and reviewing(: anyways enjoy**

**i do not own Ouran High school host Club**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter Six: In the End**

**.**

**Naomi's Point of View**

**.**

He finally figured it out. I guess deep down I knew he would. Mitsukuni is smart.

At the current moment, I was thinking about the last twenty-ish minutes. It was all kind of a big fat blur.

Mitsukuni waved down a taxi so we could get home faster. He told me that he wouldn't listen to any form of objection for me becoming his permanent roommate. I wasn't going to object. He promised not to tell and I felt a lot safer working with one of Mitsukuni's friends. Their was no reason to worry about being found, and Tamaki could be an air-head at times so he probably won't figure out who I am for a little while longer. I was in the clear.

I was sitting on the sofa, my legs half tucked under me and half lying on the sofa, with my right arm leaning on the armrest. Mitsukuni was sitting on the love seat next to the sofa, scrolling up and down the TV screen with the remote, trying to pick a movie.

"How about _Orphan_? I heard that was a real plot-twister." I asked.

Mitsukuni's face twisted slightly when he saw the genre was horror. "Hey, come on! It's am _American_ horror film. It's probably not as scary as people say." I assured him.

After a moment I sighed, "Alright, we won't watch it."

I saw him smile and then continued scrolling down the screen. "How about _Air Doll_?" He asked.

I squinted my eyes to read the small information description. I felt my face twist into disgust as I read the description. "She's an 'Air doll' but has a heart." I mumbled as I read the line.

Mitsukuni quickly exited out of the page and returned to the listen of movies. I sent him a confused look and he chuckled nervously, "That's…doesn't look good for a date." he answered my un-asked question.

I quietly agreed with him and we quickly agreed on an American movie that was recently released in Japan called _The Proposal_. It seemed like a good date-movie movie.

On the coffee table in front of us was three different types of soda, a huge bowl of popcorn and a few trays of cupcakes and candy Mitsukuni had ordered once we walked into the condo.

I thought it was funny that the first thing Mitsukuni reached for on the table was the cupcakes. I should have known when the cupcakes and candy came up I'd be on the only one eating the popcorn.

The beginning of the movie seemed to slowly droll out. The woman was a bossy, editor in chief of a book publishing company. She's from Canada and before she's deported, she lies and says she's marrying her assistant.

Mitsukuni seemed to like how the movie was going, seeing how he was laughing. I even laughed when the assistant made her get down on one knee and ask him to marry her outside where everyone could see.

After about thirty minutes into the movie I grabbed the remote off the table and paused it.

"Wanna witch to a different movie?" I asked.

Mitsukuni's face grew confused, "Aw, why?"

"Nothing interesting is happening. They hate each other. They're gonna get in trouble, she's gonna get deported and he'll probably go to jail for lying or something."

Mitsukuni shook his head, "Well, why we don't make it interesting?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "How do we make a movie we have no control over interesting?"

"I bet you that they do fall in love at the end." He said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.

I chuckled, "You're betting me?" I asked. He nodded.

"Alright. I bet they don't fall in love and she gets deported."

"Now, what should the loser have to do?" Mitsukuni asked, taking back the remote. I thought for a second, "Hmm…loser gives winner a victory kiss." I said grinning.

I saw Mitsukuni blush. I had a feeling I'd win and right before he kisses me I'll say he doesn't have to. I just want to see his face when he loses. (Yes, that is very evil.)

"Alright fine. But don't try to back out when you have to kiss me!" Hunny finally said happily, leaning back on the loveseat's armchair and pressing play.

I chuckled, shaking my head. He's too naïve. Not all movies have happy endings and the way this movie seemed to be going, I was going to win.

**.**

**An hour later**

**.**

I really thought I'd win. Believe me, I did. She was so close to getting deported!

But _noooo_. Her assistant had to show up and propose to her for real!

Mitsukuni sent me a smile as the credits rolled and stood up.

"I knew I'd win!" he said happily.

I blushed slightly. Now I had to kiss Mitsukuni. How was that going to work? I'm not stupid; I know how a kiss works. I've seen a million people kissing in the park when I lived on the street. I knew how it worked. I just didn't know how it would work when the person I was kissing was my _roommate_.

I stood up, "Ok, but no laughing, got it! And you have to close your eyes." I told him.

"That wasn't in the agreement." he said grinning. I almost mistook him for one of the twins. He was seriously acting mischievous, and that didn't seem himself.

'_I'm finally meeting the mischievous side of Mitsukuni.' _I chuckled. "Fine. But no awkward-ness."

He laughed, "I promise. And I don't think that's even a word."

I rolled my eyes, placing my hands on my hips. "Just one quick peck."

"I wouldn't ask for anything more."

I nodded, taking a step closer, "Please close your eyes." I said, my voice pleading. I didn't want him to see how bright my face was going to become. Thankfully, he finally obeyed and closed his eyes.

I sighed out a huge sigh of relief, and leaned in. It lasted only about four seconds, but felt strangely good, considering this was a guy who I can't figure out my feelings for.

I pulled back, slightly licking my lips and taking in his taste. I smiled a little at the taste of chocolate cupcake and a little bit of a strawberry lollipop.

I saw him open his eyes, and he had a blank stare across his face.

"Boring, I know." I said, turning around and putting my hands behind my back. I just didn't want him to see my face. It felt so hot; it probably looked like a red crayon.

"I've seen people kiss before and it looks fun but that was boring. I guess kisses between friends are boring, but-"

Now, I know this is going to sound so cliché, but I was cut off by Mitsukuni grabbing my shoulders and pulling me around, pressing his lips hard against mine.

His eyes were closed tight, both his hands firmly on my shoulders, and his face probably not as red as mine right then.

He could feel my shoulders become tense and after five seconds I figured he wouldn't move away until I stopped being tense and just enjoyed it. Oh my gosh, hard to believe, but I slowly loosened up my arms and moved them in-between his arms and around his neck.

I knew he could tell I wasn't tense anymore, since I felt his lips stretch into a smile. I laughed, pulling away from him for a second and mumbled, "shut up." before kissing him again.

I never knew how much I'd like the taste of cupcakes so much until that moment. And for in that little moment, my mind completely washed away. I no longer remembered my past, my parents or brother. I didn't remember living on the streets. The only thing in my mind was the taste of Mitsukuni's lips.

Now, I wish I could tell you that after we parted, we laughed and agreed to become boyfriend and girlfriend. Or, for you perverted people out there, he pulled me into his bedroom and showed me such a good time I couldn't stand up. But that _didn't_ happen.

We pulled away, and the minute we did, my mind came back into its right place and I felt dizzy. It clicked that I had just kissed my roommate, the guy who took me in off the streets and showed me the most kindness I'd ever received in my life, and I was just staring off into space without saying a word.

I finally said something so intelligent you'd all be jealous. "Um…ah…" I mumbled. (Yeah, very jealous, aren't you?)

Mitsukuni met my eyes, his face flushed and a mix of confused and happiness. I had a feeling my face looked the same, only add in complete shock times a billion.

I took a step back, and fake yawned, "Um, I'm gonna get to bed. G-Good night Mitsukuni!" and I took off running into my room. And of course, my socks slipped on the carpet and I fell, grapping on to the doorknob for support.

"Ah! Naomi!" I heard Mitsukuni shout in concern. I turned the knob and slipped into my room. "I'm alright! Night!" I shouted, quickly closing the door and locking it.

I sat on the floor, head down and arms above me, holding on to the doorknob.

I took in a deep breath and held it.

"Oh…my…God…"

.

**Next day**

**.**

**Normal Point of View**

**.**

Naomi woke up after Hunny had left. She groaned, trying hard not to think about the night before.

"I can't believe that happened." she mumbled, walking out of her room, clad in only a long white t-shirt and extra short blue shorts. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out the orange juice.

After she had poured her cup, she noticed a note on the counter. She gulped, slowly picking it up and staring at Hunny's signature at the end.

He had written her a note. But she was just too nervous to read it. Maybe he wanted her to leave after what happened last night. Or maybe he wanted…something else that was just as terrible!

She took a breath and started to read.

_Naomi_

_I don't really know what to say. I would say sorry about the kiss, but it seemed like you wanted it just as much as me._

She stopped reading. "He…wanted to kiss me?!" She asked in shock.

_I was seriously considering missing my first class to wait and talk to you, but then I thought…you wouldn't want me to miss class because of you. You'd feel guilty and that's the last thing I want you to feel. I'll be at the Bakery right after school so we can talk face to face. I really need to tell you something and its better off said in person. _

_Sincerely, Mitsukuni _

Naomi read the last line over again ten times. At times like that, she could only think negative things. "Oh, God! This is bad! Is it a bad talk or good talk?!" she kept mumbling to herself, crumbling the note in her clenched fists.

After checking the clock she realized it was almost one in the afternoon and she needed to get to the bakery fast! She was supposed to open it at noon!

She chugged her orange juice and ran back into her room, throwing off her pajama's and into blue skinny jeans and a white V-neck ¾ sleeve t-shirt and black flats. She brushed out her hair with her fingers as she ran out the front door, completely forgetting her cell phone Hunny had gotten her.

She waved hello to the doorman as she pushed the door open and almost hitting him in the nose.

She was able to run to the bus stop and get on the bus before she was able to break a sweat and stain her white shirt.

'_Hopefully it won't be bad news. Hopefully he just wants to talk about how we should remain friends…I mean…Mitsukuni is from the Haninozuka family! I'm sure they'd look down on him if he started dating a former homeless girl, even if I have the last name 'Kiddo'. And I might even be disowned if I ever see my family again, and his parents won't want him with some "miscreant". Hard to believe, but I'm dreading the end of the day.' _she thought grimly, holding onto one of the poles in the bus, waiting for her stop.

She noticed about ten people getting off at her stop, and wondered if they worked at the stores around Ouran as well.

Walking up to the door of the Bakery, she pulled out the keys and pulled up the chain cover over the windows, then unlocked the front door and walked inside.

She cleaned up and started setting up for the day, but remembered the only time anyone comes into the Bakery is after Ouran let's out. She sighed. Just like her first day, she had to wait two hours before anything really happened.

**.**

_**Two hours later**_

_**.**_

Finally the store finally started filling up. But customers filled into the store ten minutes before Yumi showed up, so Naomi had to only serve them drinks and some precooked cookies.

She was currently filling empty cups into a bucket from one of the tables. She kept glancing out the front window, waiting to see Hunny walk up and look inside.

But, at three thirty, he still wasn't there.

The shop was slowly clearing out, despite the fact the host members would be there after the club let out.

"Naomi! You wash the dishes, I'll take orders!" Yumi shouted, running past her as Naomi walked into the kitchen.

"You seriously need to hire more people!" Naomi called irritation clear in her voice. She dropped the cups into the sink and rolled up her sleeves, turning on the high pressure water hose.

Two seconds later, Yumi ran back into the kitchen and over to the oven, "Get back out there! I'll finish the dishes!"

Naomi rolled her eyes and groaned, trying hard not to stomp her feet as she walked back out of the kitchen.

She sighed again when she still didn't see any sign of Hunny. She rang the cash register and finally the last couple from Ouran exited the bakery, taking a small white box of take-out sweets with them.

"Does this mean the day's done early?" Naomi called, staring around the empty bakery.

"Nope! We still have the guys from the host club coming in, not to mention they're costumers too." Yumi replied.

Naomi sighed and started to walk around, clearing off the tables and stacking the dishes in the bucket.

'_Where is he?!' _she thought, aggravated. She placed the bucket on the counter, not even bothering to take the dishes into the kitchen.

Two blocks down, Hunny stood outside the gates of Ouran, jumping on the tips of his toes and looking slightly nervous and irritated.

Mori stared at his cousin curiously. He had no idea why Hunny wanted to get to the bakery so quickly that day. Well…Mori had a feeling it might have been because Naomi was there and he had a feeling his cousin had small feelings for her, but that didn't explain why he was acting so impatient. What was so important about today?

Mori continued watching the doors of Ouran and turned to Hunny, "They're coming." he said. Hunny glanced back at the doors and saw his friends walking up to them. They seemed to be going so slow!

Hunny tried to hide his groan. He wanted get to the bakery to tell her his feelings right away, and even if it was in front of all their friends in a simple bakery, he didn't care. After that kiss last night be just couldn't stop thinking about her. (He had even dreamed about her the night beofre!) Not that he hadn't always thought about her before.

A second later a dark gray van drove by, with dents and chipped paint around the sides. He raised an eyebrow when it passed. "What a strange car. They need to paint It." he mumbled.

Hunny started spinning around in a circle.

"Mitsukuni," Mori said, concern in his voice. Hunny looked over at his cousin and Mori sent him a look, asking _'are you alright?'_

Hunny nodded, "I'm fine, Takashi! I just…I really wanna get to the bakery in a hurry!"

Mori was about to ask why, when their friends finally caught up to them. "Ready to go?" Tamaki asked.

"Yup yup! Let's hurry!" Hunny said happily, walking quickly ahead of his friends.

"He's sure in a hurry." Hikaru mumbled.

"Do you know anything about it, Mori-Sempai?" Haruhi asked. Mori shook his head. He didn't want to tell them his hunch about Hunny wanting to see Naomi, because he had no idea if he was right or not. It was best he just keep his mouth shut.

"He probably just needs a good helping of sugar!" Hikaru and Kaoru stated boredly.

**--**

Yumi walked out of the kitchen and took the bucket off the counter, and dropped a bag of garbage next to the counter.

"Could you bring that out to the dumpster and I'll get these?" she asked. Naomi nodded, wrapping the loose ends of the trash bag around her hand and pulled it out the front door and into the ally.

She pushed the lid of the dumpster closed tight after throwing the bag in, trying hard not to take in the terrible stench.

She glanced deeper down the ally and remembered the day, only two months ago, when she had met Mitsukuni.

She officially "saw" them down the street, but didn't talk to them until she was sitting in this ally with cuts and bruises covering her arms and face.

He had been so nice to her. All of them were. She smiled at the slightly sad memory, and laughed when she remembered how dirty she was and yet Mitsukuni still had touched her and helped her walk into the bakery.

She heard the skidding sound of tires, but completely ignored them when she remembered the night before, causing her to cover her face with her hands.

"Please let this day end well." she mumbled.

She slowly walked out from the ally, kicking small pebbles as she walked. She could only hope that once she walked out of the ally she'd bump into Mitsukuni like she did the first time they saw each other. But he didn't. She only saw a beat up gray van sitting in front of the bakery.

She sighed and walked over to the bakery.

'_More people are here. Better get back in there and start working.' _she thought dryly, slowly pushing open the door.

She heard the car doors open from the van and the side door sliding open as well. She thought it was probably a group of people coming in.

Yumi stood at the counter and when Naomi caught her eyes Yumi's face stretched into fear and she began running to the door.

She was confused, and in that moment of confusion, she felt a set of strong hands grab her arms and twist them back behind her.

She screamed as loud as she could, kicking her legs. "Shut up Nao-Chan!" Jin hissed, pulling at her hair and Daichi dragged her back into the van.

Yumi made it outside and tried to grab Naomi, but Haru jumped out of the passengers seat and pushed her back, causing her to fall on the cement and hit her head on the bakery wall.

"_Yumi_! You bastards! Let me go!" Naomi shouted, kicking Haru.

Jin grabbed her hair again and Haru tried his best to push Naomi's legs into the van, which was hard since she wouldn't stop kicking.

Just down the street, the host club finally made out the sight of the bakery, and was completely shocked at what was happening.

Hunny was the first to react, running as fast as he could up to the van.

Naomi glanced around the van in a panic, no idea that Hunny was only a mere few minutes away. She saw Hideki, sitting in the corner of the van. He seemed like he wasn't even going to try to help.

Haru finally just grabbed Naomi's ankles and threw them up into the van, causing her to flip over and do a somersault.

The sliding door closed and as the van took off down the street, Haru jumped into the open passenger seat and slammed the car door closed.

Hunny ran past Yumi and kept running down the street, but the van was picking up speed and Hunny hated to admit that he might not be able to catch up to the van, no matter how hard he tried.

He slowed his run, which became a jog, and then slowly a walk before he stopped completely at the corner.

His eyes were watering, and even though he had no idea what happened, he was sure Naomi was in the back of that van.

He slowly turned around and saw Koaru helping Yumi up off the floor. It was clear she was crying.

"I can't believe it! I was right there! I could have stopped them!" she kept blabbering. Hunny walked up to them, and cringed slightly at Koaru comforting his girlfriend. He wanted to be comforting Naomi right now, but she was gone.

"What happened?" Tamaki asked. Yumi sniffled, "I asked her to take out the trash, and it took her a little longer then normal so I waited outside the kitchen. I saw the van pull up, and Naomi walking to the door and the minute she was about to walk in, two guys jumped out and grabbed her."

Hunny felt his anger boiling. He knew who it was and he knew where they'd be taking her.

He turned to Kyoya. "Kyoya, get me the address to Rei Kiddo's home. _Now_!" he said angrily, causing every one of them to have a scared expression come across their face.

**--**

Naomi looked around the van helplessly.

Jin was driving, and Haru was tapping the leather seat to the beat of the music playing.

Daichi held Naomi in his lap. She couldn't believe how strong he was. She thought she couldn't even try to wiggle her toes!

She looked desperately at her brother, who had been extremely quiet the whole drive.

"Hideki," She mumbled.

He looked up at her.

"Please…let me go." she said, her voice cracking.

Hideki stared down at the van floor, playing with a pile of guitar picks. "I can't."

"Why?!" She shouted, trying to wiggle free. Daichi wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Because it isn't fair!" Hideki shouted back. "I spent eighteen cruel, miserable years at that home! Why the hell is it that I spent eighteen and you only spent fifteen?! Huh? That's not fair!"

"Because I had the courage to leave!" she shouted back.

That shut Hideki up. His figure was still tense, and his face bending into a scowl as he continued to play with the guitar picks.

Naomi choked back a sob and hung her head. That was it. Her brother, the boy she truly loved while living in that house, betrayed her and was the one dragging her back. She hoped that maybe since Kyoya and Hunny knew who she really was they could come and save her, but then she thought of how her parents would turn them away and maybe even call the police on them if they tried to come see her.

"So you've been calling yourself 'Naomi', huh?" Daichi asked her. He didn't wait for an answer. "That means beautiful or delightful, right?" He glanced her up and down, "I think Naoko works better for you." He grinned, chuckling slightly.

She ignored the chuckles from Jin and Haru and just tried to focus on happier times.

The Bakery…her new friends…

The _almost_ relationship she had with Mitsukuni.

_To continued…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**

**did you likey? do you hate me now? go ahead and tell me by pressing that lil green button below this!!! :D lol**

**yes...i know...she was TAKEN!! right before the best part!!! Dx ugh you must hate me now...you know what i like to do when I'm mad at the author...I LEAVE HIM/HER A REVIEW ABOUT IT!! XD hehe.**

**anyways, on the the title of the chap. its "In the End" by Linkin Park. I was seriously considering using the song "Amost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy, but then i thought that song didnt really fit cuz it seems like in the song the boy is leaving her but Hunny isnt leaving Naomi, she's being taken. and "In the End" it's like Naomi saying no matter how hard she tried, in the end, it was all for nothing and just a waste. i tihnk "In the End" works a whole lot better for this chapter. go listen to it if you havent. its one of my favorite songs by LinkinPark! :D**

**also...hmm...you get to see Naomi reunite with her parents in the next chapter! gasp! how do you think that's gonna go? :o**

**also, the movies i mentioned in this chapter (Ophan, Air Doll, and The Proposal) are very good. (at least i think so). Air Doll is a Japanese film, not American tho. I thought it was kinda weird when i read about it online, but i watched it and thought it was really good. :) you should go watch if u ..**

**reivew/alart/fave/all that jazz**

**tootles!**

**~Taylor**


	8. Your Gaurdian Angel

**i do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter Seven: _Your Guardian Angel_**

**.**

**_._**

_**Naomi's Point of View**_

.

We were parked down the street from my parent's home. They were going over the plan and made me listen. Apparently if I went along with them I'd get to leave when I'm 21. I just nodded. I wasn't really thinking I'd be stuck there until I was 21. I truly believed Mitsukuni would show up like Prince Charming or something.

Hideki jumped out of the car and started walking to the house. Turns out our dad still don't know about Hideki wanting to be a rock star and he still doesn't know about Daichi, Jin or Haru. And since dad doesn't know about them they can turn me in for the reward and my dad won't know that my brother was in on it the whole time. If he did know Hideki was in on it, he probably wouldn't give them the reward.

It also turns out they knew how to find me from my last job. They used their "higher authority" to get my file from the diner and it gave them my address at the Condo. They paid a man to follow me this morning and then he told them where I was. I couldn't believe they actually went so far as to hire a stalker to follow me.

After sitting in the van for twenty minutes, Daichi received a text, which had to be from my brother, because as soon as he was done reading it he told us we can go.

I heard the gates open (probably Hideki letting them in since I know the guards wouldn't unless they had an appointment).

Jin and Haru helped Daichi get me out of the van, since I refused to go quietly. I was still kicking and screaming, but that only resulted in Haru carrying my legs and Daichi covering my mouth and holding me very uncomfortably with one arm.

The doors opened, and I didn't recognize the butler letting us in. But he did seem scared to see three fully grown and strong men carry a short, scared girl that looks about thirteen (or maybe fourteen) inside the house.

"We need to see Kiddo-Sama and his wife. We've brought their daughter back." Jin told the man. The butler glanced at me, and I sent him a glare. He quickly left the main hall to find my parents.

"Damn, she's heavy." Haru mumbled. Daichi nodded, "What the hell have you been eating Nao-Chan?" He asked, heaving me up with his arm and knee. I took it as a compliment that they think I'm heavy. I'm finally not as small as a twig like a few months ago.

The butler reappeared and had us follow him down the hall to my parents study. "Wouldn't you like to let the girl walk on her own?" He asked.

Daichi laughed, "If we do little Nao-Chan will run off. Its better we carry her." he explained. The butler gave him a weird look. He probably thought the story my parents said were true and that I was kidnapped and didn't run away.

We stopped outside two double doors and the Butler slid them open and motioned us to enter.

The room was painted a dark red color, which had a strange shadow and seemed dark as the fire from the fireplace was the only source of light in the room.

The doors slid close, and Jin stood by them so I couldn't run. Daichi dropped me and I hit the floor.

"Kiddo-Sama, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said as kindly as he could to my father, who was standing by the fire. My father seemed older. His hair a little grayer and a few more wrinkles by his eyes, but his suit and tie were perfectly straight as he walked up to Daichi and shook his hand.

"You've brought back my daughter?" He asked, glancing down to my form lying on the floor, rubbing my head.

I thought I'd scream the minute Daichi's hand left my mouth; I'd kick and wave my arms around to get free, but being in the same room as my father left my body in such shock I couldn't even think of doing those things.

I looked back at the fireplace and saw my mom sitting on a sofa staring at me with wide eyes and a hand covering her mouth, a look of pure shock covering her face. And Hideki was sitting next to her, staring past me at the doors.

Haru finally let go of my legs and I pulled them close to me and sat up.

"Naoko." My father said in shock, bending down to see me. He grabbed the sides of my face with his left hand and jerked my head to look at him so he could study me to make sure I was the real thing. I knew he knew it was me when he grinned.

He stood back up and pulled out his check book, "Who do I make the check out to?" he asked.

"Just Daichi Muto." Daichi said a huge smile on his face. My mother quickly jumped when my father asked who to make the check out for. She ran up and fell to her knees in front of me, locking me in a tight hug. The only thing I could think when she hugged me was how Mitsukuni would hug me much tighter.

"Naoko! I've missed you so much! Where have you been?" My mother sobbed into my shoulder.

I was frozen and just stared at the carpet. Who was this woman? The mother I had before never sounded so worried before. And it couldn't have been acting since she was just a terrible actress.

Jin, Haru and Daichi left after being handed the check and as they left, three butlers and three maids walked in. Two of the butlers stood by the doors, guarding it like Jin had a moment ago.

My mother jerked back as my father cleared his throat, and she found herself back on the sofa, staring down at her lap.

I saw Hideki look away too and I had a feeling what was coming.

I was roughly jerked up by my hair and a hard hand collided with my face, making my eyes water.

"Where have you been?!" My father shouted angrily.

"On my own." I murmured. "What?" he asked his voice still completely loud.

"On my own." I stated, staring back at him.

"Your own?" He asked in disbelief. I nodded, "Yes. I wasn't kidnapped like you had the public believe. I ran away."

Another slap.

"Obviously being away from us for so long has taught you act smart." He said simply, walking back over to the fireplace.

"I wasn't being smart. I was just telling the truth. I thought you wanted your children to be truthful?" I asked a grin on my face.

"Tell me now. Where have you been?" He asked again.

"Away." I said again, placing my hands on my hips. Finally my confidence was coming back.

He turned around quickly, and scowl on his face, "Tell me now or it's the box."

My stomach churned at that word. If I was sent down there who knows if anyone would find me, if they came at all. I had never told Mitsukuni the lock box was in the basement, and the basement's only entrance was hidden in one of my father's studies. But I didn't want to tell him I'd been living with a friend. I didn't want to tell him I was staying with someone from such a well known family as the Haninozuka's.

"I've been living on the streets. I've only recently gotten a job." I told him.

"The streets?!" He bellowed. "How did you live on the streets for so long without someone finding you?!"

I shrugged, "I'm good at hiding."

He was able to calm himself down and stare back into the fireplace. He seemed to be thinking very intensely about something.

He finally looked back at me. "What the hell are you wearing?" He snarled. I glanced down at my skinny jeans, white shirt and apron from the bakery.

He glanced at the maids, "Put her in something presentable." he told them.

The woman nodded and walked up to me, but I ignored them. "I am not changing."

He gave me a weird look. "I don't belong here. I have a life out there," I pointed out the window, "And I have friends who will be looking for me."

He laughed, "Please! Who wants to be friends with a disobedient child? Any person who comes here looking for you will be sued for trespassing or paid off to forget about you."

"They wouldn't-!"

"You obviously don't know how money can seriously affect people. Hand one person a check for over a million and they'll forget whoever I want them to forget. You'll be a simple memory for you're so called '_Friends_', Naoko dear." he stated simply, waving me off.

I stared at him with disbelieving eyes. Mitsukuni wouldn't wave me off for a simple check. Neither would Takashi or Tamaki or Yumi or anyone of them. Hell, I bet even Kyoya wouldn't…maybe.

As soon as one of the butlers grabbed my arm to lead my out, I started to scream. One took my right arm and another took my left and they lifted me up and carried me out of the room, the maids following behind us.

We went all the way up the main stairway and turned down the left hall, all the way down to the last door, my bedroom.

I was thrown inside, and I heard the maids saying they might need to find some clothes a little bit bigger since I'd obviously outgrown my old ones and the closed and locked the doors on me.

I groaned and rubbed my face. Why did my face have to collide with the carpet?

I stared around the room, half expecting it to be as messy as it was the last time I left it. But it was perfectly clean. My bed was in its right place, with a fluffy pink comforter, the doors on my wardrobe were fixed, the few family photos on the wall weren't ripped and the frames weren't broken.

The one thing that was different was my windows. They looked out at the back of the house, but it wasn't the view that was different. It was what was covering the windows. Thick metal bars were outside the windows. I jumped up and ran to one of my windows, and tried to open the window, but it was locked (I would be surprised if they were nailed down).

I reached into my pockets, but realized I left my cell phone back at the condo. I started cursing and pacing back and forth. Nothing was going right. I should have left the other night when I had the chance. But…just moving out of Mitsukuni's wouldn't have helped.

They had that stalker follow me to the bakery. And if I had moved out of the condo I still would have kept working at the bakery. It would have been inevitable no matter what. The only way to have ever avoided this was if I completely denied Mitsukuni's offer to stay with him two months ago.

But I didn't and now I was here.

I ran to my bed and screamed into my pillow. I was not going to blame all of this on Mitsukuni's kindness! No matter what I would never blame him for anything!

Mind…going into overdrive. I clutched the pillow tighter to my face and continued to scream. I was back in my room. I was away from Mitsukuni. And my mind couldn't complete a single idea without me screaming about it.

How long was I going to wait until I saw my friends again?

_**--**_

_**Normal Point of View**_

_**--**_

___When I see your smile_  
_Tears run down my face _  
_I can't replace_  
_And now that I'm strong _  
_I have figured out_  
_How this world turns cold _  
_and it breaks through my soul_  
_And I know I'll find _  
_deep inside me _  
_I can be the one_

It only Took Kyoya a minute to get the address to Rei Kiddo's home. Hunny didn't even think of taking a car. It was almost four, which meant their would be nothing but traffic. He didn't want to waste time sitting in traffic, so Hunny took off running with the address glued into his mind.

Takashi followed him, but the rest of the club couldn't run as fast as them, so Kyoya had to call them a car.

Hunny's shirt was stained, and he was panting loudly outside the Kiddo home. They had just gotten there when Kyoya's car pulled up.

"So, how are we getting in?" Hikaru asked, staring up at the ten foot solid brick wall. Hunny shrugged, his heart still racing, "It would be easy to jump."

Kyoya shook his head, "The grounds are heavily guarded, the moment you jumped the wall you'd have over twenty men on your throat."

"Did you forget who you're talking to?" Kaoru asked, pointing to Hunny who was already walking to the wall.

Tamaki placed a hand on Hunny's shoulder to stop him, "I don't think hoping the fence is the answer. I have a better one." He said happily, holding up a small paper bag.

Hunny gave him a questioning look, "What's that?"

"Well…in the bag is just some cakes some girls gave me today. But we'll have the guards think it's something from my father to Kiddo-San." he said winking.

Hunny's face lit up, "That's brilliant Tama-Chan!"

The group walked to the gates and Tamaki rang the buzzer. The screen lit up and a guard appeared on screen. "Name?" he asked.

Tamaki smiled at him, "Hello, I'm Tamaki Suoh. My father is Yuzuru Suoh and he wanted me to drop this off to Kiddo-San on my way home from school. I hope its okay I come inside." He explained, holding up the bag for the camera to see.

The guard gave him a look and the gates unlocked and swung open. "Thanks!" Tamaki said happily before the screen blacked out. Tamaki walked inside, followed by the rest of the gang.

"What now?" He asked. Hunny ran past him, and up to the doors.

"I guess jump in head on." Haruhi mumbled.

Hunny avoided the stairs to the front door all together and jumped up to the front door. "Hunny wait!" Tamaki shouted as they ran to catch up to him.

Hunny ignored Tamaki and ran past the maid when she opened the front door. She stared at him dumbfounded and was about to tell him to leave when Tamaki ran past her and so did the rest of the club.

"Hunny, calm down-!" Tamaki started when footsteps were heard from one of the back hallways.

Hideki appeared, and stared at the group confused. "Um…Hello Tamaki-Kun. Who are your friends?" he asked confused.

Hunny quickly ran up to Hideki and began asking him a dozen questions. "Who are you?! Where's Naomi? Or Naoko?! Tell me where she is now!" he demanded.

Hideki stared at Hunny dumbfounded. "I-I'm sorry…" He started. "But you shouldn't just demand things from strangers, little guy."

Hunny's blood was boiling. He didn't have time to correct whoever this guy was about his age. He needed to find Naomi.

"Hideki! Get back in here!" A voice shouted from down the hall. Hideki turned around, "Coming, father! Tamaki-Kun is here!"

Hunny grinned. So this guy was Naomi's brother. And the man he was talking to was his father! Hunny bolted past Hideki and down the hall to an open door where he saw an older man and woman sitting across from each other, reading.

"Are you Rei Kiddo?" Hunny asked.

The older man looked up at Hunny and gave him a questioning look, "Yes. I'm sorry, who are you young man?"

Hunny ignored the question and ran up to Rei and grabbed his collar, pushing him back on the sofa, "What have you done to Naomi?!" he shouted angrily.

Rei looked baffled, and gave him a questioning stare. Hunny groaned, "Naoko! You're daughter Naoko! I know for a fact she's here! Where is she?!"

Rei sighed, "I see how it is. You're the friends she mentioned."

Hunny's eyes widened. Naomi talked to them? Talked to them about him and the rest of their friends? Well…he pushed those questions aside. Rei admitting she mentioned them meant that he had seen her and she probably was there.

"I'm sorry to inform you but my dear Nao-Chan has just returned home after three years. We've all missed her terribly and don't plan on returning her to you. But, in case that doesn't get to you leave how much would you like?" Rei asked.

Hunny, gripping Rei's collar tighter, gave him a confused look. "Money, boy! How about 50 thousand yen, eh? That's a good price for a young boy your age."

Hunny let go of his collar and looked back from Rei to the woman behind them, most likely Naomi's mother, who looked completely scared.

"You're…willing to pay me to leave here without your daughter?" He asked. Rei nodded, pulling his check book out of his lapel.

Hunny's fist collided with Rei's jaw. The woman shrieked at the sight of violence. "I'll ask again; where is Naomi?!" he shouted.

Rei rubbed his jaw and wiped away the little blood on the side of his lip. But, instead of giving Hunny an answer, he shouted, "Guards! Guards!"

Hunny wasn't afraid of the fact guards were coming. Mori was back with the rest of their friends and he could protect them, and Hunny could protect himself easily.

It only took a few seconds for about ten guards to appear in the doorway. It made Hunny grin. He quickly pounced on them, beating them off one at a time. First flipping one, punching two others in the face, kicking another in the stomach, and so on and so on.

Hunny patted his hands together, sighing happily. That was the easiest fight he'd ever been in.

He turned around and saw Rei had disappeared, but his wife was still sitting there, staring at Hunny dumbfounded.

Hunny took a breath and walked up to here, "Please, tell me where Naomi is." he said, more of a statement then a question. She nodded, "Y-You're Mitsukuni Haninozuka. I've heard of you."

Hunny nodded, "You're daughter," he pressed on. She nodded, "Up the stairs, turn down the left hall. Last door on the end."

Hunny smiled at the woman, "Thank you." And took off running.

**--**

**--**

Right before Hunny had run into the house, the maids returned to Naomi's room with a set of clothes for her to change into. They had to rip the pillow away from her face, and hold her down onto the bed to dress her themselves.

"Get off me!" She shouted over and over again. "Sorry, Miss! We're under orders!" They both said in unison.

Naomi kneed one of the maids in the stomach and when the maid rolled over in pain, Naomi used her free hand to punch the other maid. Naomi ran across the room, completely oblivious that the maids had ripped her shirt in half down the middle, and hid in the closet.

"You are a _horrid_ girl! _Horrid_!" They shouted as they quickly made their way out of the room.

Naomi peaked out of the closet, and ran back up to the door. "Come back here and let me out!" she shouted.

After a moment when she didn't hear any footsteps coming her way she groaned and stomped her foot. She hated that the lock on her door was on the outside, instead of the inside. At least she didn't have to worry about becoming claustrophobic; her room was too big for that.

She just then realized what the maids did to her white shirt and she groaned even louder, shrugging the shirt off and onto the floor. She wasn't the slightly bit embarrassed she was clad in only blue skinny jeans and her white lace bra; she was safely in her room after all. Nothing to be embarrassed about.

She heard her father shouting for the guards, and she wondered if Hideki had snapped and started fighting with him.

She ran across the room to the window to see if Hideki had escaped out the back of the house, but all she saw was the half dark half lit sky.

"This would have been amazing to see while walking home with Mitsukuni." She mumbled sadly, pressing her forehead against the window.

**--**

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

**--**

Hunny was happy when he saw the guards in a pile around his friends. He was right, Mori could handle the guards and protect his friends while he went and found Naomi.

He took one giant jump and was only a few steps away from the top of the stairs and bear crawled up the rest of the stairs until he was off the stairs and running down the left hallway.

He ran past two maids who looked completely terrible. One clutching her stomach and the other rubbing her face. They both gave him a weird look, but he ignored them and kept running.

He skidded across the carpet once he made it to the last door and noticed the multiple locks on the door.

He banged on the door, "Naomi! Naomi, are you in there?!"

Naomi jumped and spun around, staring at the door. "Mitsukuni?!" she shouted.

Hunny smiled happily. "If you're by the door, step back! I'm gonna break it down!"

Naomi was about to ask how. She had never gotten the privilege of seeing Hunny fight, so she had no idea about his amazing strength.

Hunny backed up until he was hitting the opposite wall, sprung forward and kicked the center of the door with his right leg. The locks broke easily and he landed swiftly in the room.

He half expected to be in the room Naomi had told him about; the Lock Box. But he was very much surprised he was in a master bedroom, almost has big as his condo!

He quickly felt another body press against his, and he blinked to see Naomi hugging him tightly, "I thought I'd never see you again!" she mumbled.

Hunny smiled and pulled away from her, looking her in the eye, "Of course you'd see me again! I'd never let anything bad happen to you!" Hunny looked over his shoulder, missing the blush that escaped on Naomi's cheeks. "We gotta get going!" he said. It wasn't until he turned back to her that he noticed what she was wearing. Or, what she _wasn't_ wearing.

His face turned the color of a deep crimson and he unbuttoned his shirt and handed it to her, "Here." he mumbled, staring at his feet.

She quickly put on the shirt, but didn't get to button it all the way; because her left hand was caught in Hunny's and pulled out of the room and down the hall at a fast speed.

"Wait! Mitsukuni, my dad has a bunch of guards-!"

"Already took care of them." he interrupted. They quickly stopped when a row of tall and very strong men blocked their way to the stairs.

Naomi was completely scared for her and Hunny. She had no idea of his strength, and thought he'd easily get hurt and it would be all because he came to save her.

Hunny let go of Naomi and when she looked at his face, something had changed. He didn't have the innocent, cute look he always had. Now it was dark, scary and very serious. "Stand back." He mumbled to her before he jumped at the guards.

Her eyes widened as she saw Hunny take out one, two, three guards! No wait! Five guards!

'_I never knew he could fight so well! He's amazing!' _she thought.

A pile soon started to form and after Mitsukuni laid one finally punch of the last guard, he ran over and grabbed Naomi's hand, "Hurry, Naomi!"

"Mitsukuni, where did you learn to fight like that?!" she asked as they ran down the stairs.

"I'll explain when we get home!" he answered quickly. Naomi smiled widely when she saw her friends all standing safely near the front door. Were they all amazing fighters like Hunny?!

"Hold it!"

Hunny and Naomi stood on the very last step of the stairs. Right next to the stairway was Rei Kiddo holding a dark gray gun that shined from the lights.

Hunny glared at him, "What do you want now?!" he spat.

Naomi shook his shoulder, trying to make sure he didn't provoke her father.

"You leave. Naoko stays." Rei said simply.

"Kiddo-San, you can't be serious!" Tamaki shouted from across the room. He laughed, "Of course I can! She's my daughter! I have a right to keep her here."

"No you don't!" Hunny shot back, "She's eighteen! She can leave and doesn't ever have to come back!"

The gun made a clinking sound, and Rei's gun pointed right at Hunny, "Do you really want to stick up for her, kid?"

Naomi quickly jumped in front of Hunny, "No! Don't hurt him!" She shouted.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_  
_Please don't throw that away_  
_Cuz I'm here for you_  
_Please don't walk away and_  
_Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

"Naomi!" Hunny said shocked, trying to jump back in front of Naomi but she wouldn't let him pass her.

"You're really gonna let me shoot you instead of him?" Rei asked. Naomi nodded, "Even if you do shoot me, Mitsukuni can easily stop you from hurting anyone else, and there are over five witnesses. If you even graze me with that gun, I can file assault and even attempted murder and your good name will be over." she explained, still trying to fight Hunny back from passing her.

Rei's smug look disappeared, but he didn't lower the gun.

Only a second later his smug look returned, and the clicking sound came from the gun again, quickly followed by a loud gun shot.

Naomi closed her eyes as tight as she could, but only felt a stinging slide across her cheek.

She opened her eyes to see her father falling face first to the floor, and behind him, Hideki stood with a piece of firewood held in his hands.

Hunny quickly turned Naomi around so he could check her bleeding cheek, and soon all her friends were running up to her, hugging her and examining her.

After hugging all her friends, (minus Kyoya. He simply patted her head) she walked over to her father's unconscious body and stared at her older brother, he stared back at her.

"Sorry…I didn't take you with me before." Hideki mumbled to her.

Naomi smiled at him, and took a few steps closer until she was only a few inches from him, "I'm glad you didn't."

He gave her a quizzical stare, "Why?"

She laughed a little and gave him a hug, "Because I wouldn't have met _them_." She told him.

_Use me as you will_  
_Pull my strings just for a thrill_  
_And I know I'll be okay_  
_Though my skies are turning gray_

He looked over at the group of friends, who were all talking amongst themselves, trying to give them some privacy. The only eyes watching them intensely were Hunny's. He seemed to have a slightly jealous aura around him as he watched Naomi hug her brother.

Hideki chuckled and leaned down to his sister, "I think you're boyfriend wants you back." He whispered. Naomi didn't ask who just looked over her shoulder at Hunny and smiled. "Alright. I'll see you later, Hideki?" she asked.

He nodded, "I'll be leaving for Kyoto in a few days to live with the guys though."

"Are you going to change your name?" She asked. He shrugged, walking past her and over to the stairs, "Maybe. I certainly don't want him finding me. You should really consider a name change too. Maybe get married and take the guy's last name." he said nonchalantly, meaningfully pushing Hunny in Naomi's direction as he walked past him.

Hunny glanced at Hideki and then laughed when he saw Naomi's face beat red once he turned back to her.

"Can we just leave?" She mumbled, playfully punching Hunny in the arm. Everyone quickly agreed, and ran out to the front door and to the gates.

"We should take you to the hospital or something, Naomi. You were shot." Haruhi mentioned. Naomi shrugged, "It's only a graze. It's even stopped bleeding." she said, touching her cheek with her hand.

Hunny looked down at the ground ashamed, "I'm sorry. I should have been grazed, not you."

Naomi shook her head and patted his shoulder, "No! I don't want you to get hurt Mitsukuni. If you got hurt I'd feel so guilty!"

"And you don't think I do?!" he asked, anger and sadness mixed in his voice as he stared back up at her, his eyes watery.

Naomi gulped. She grabbed Hunny's hand and ran ahead of her friends, "Give us a minute!" she shouted, running down the street away from Kyoya's car.

After they were a good distance away, Naomi placed both hands on Hunny's shoulder and kept trying to meet his crying eyes even though he kept looking away. "Hey! Hey, hey, hey!" she kept saying to get his attention.

He still wouldn't opened his tightly closed eyes or lift his head up. She sighed and kissed the tip of his nose. His eyes shot open and he stared at her. "Thank you." she mumbled, chuckling.

"I'm sorry you feel guilty. I've never really known anyone who felt guilty because they couldn't protect me, so I don't really know what to say, but I'm gonna give this my best try. I can't-" She paused and bit her lower lip. "I can't stand by and just watch someone I _deeply_ care about get hurt for me. Even if I get hurt and the one I…_deeply_ care about feels guilty for me getting hurt, I at least know they aren't hurt and I'm perfectly happy. Does that make sense?" She asked.

Hunny gave her a confused look, "_Deeply_ care about?" He asked, slightly chuckled. She groaned, "Do I have to say it?" She murmured.

Hunny gave her a knowing grin, "Say what?"

She groaned, "Someone I _love_, okay?" she asked.

Hunny laughed and pecked her quickly on the lips, "It's alright! I _'deeply care' _about you too."

Naomi smiled and made a surprised look as she stared up at the dark sky, "Oooh, you did not just mock my cover-up for love."

Hunny laughed, "I think I did."

She rolled her eyes and her and Hunny slowly fell into a passionate kiss.

Hunny wrapped his arms around Naomi's waist and her arms wrapped around his shoulders. It was both their first "_deep_" kiss and it seemed to go perfectly.

"Get a room!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted, sharing a high five and mischievous grin.

Hunny and Naomi parted and turned to face their friends, "We already have two at the condo!" Naomi laughed.

Kyoya glanced at Mori, "Looks like you might have to sleep over there tonight." he grinned.

Mori chuckled and placed his hands in his pockets, "No…Mitsukuni knows not to go that fast." he said in monotone, watching as his cousin and Naomi run back up to them.

_I will never let you fall_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

**.**

**_To be continued. _**

* * *

**A/N:**

**sorry sorry sorry it took me forever!!! DX**

**i tried my very bestiest (yes i know that isnt a word) to get this chapter out. and YES their is only ONE MORE chapter after this one. :( awwww. **

**sorry this is such a short story, only gonna be like 8 chapters, but i promise it'll be worth it. The next chapter...welll...its not really a chapter. its more of an epilouge, but you'll LOVE it! i promise! :D**

**it'll be about...two years after what happens here and I know you'll enjoy! who knows whats gonna POP up in the epilouge XD hahahaha.**

**also, (in case u didnt already know) those are the lyrics to "_Your Guardian Angel_" By _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_. great song!!!! one of my top favorites! :D anyways_...._**

**_review_/alart/fave/all that jazz.**

**tootles!**

**_~Taylor_**


	9. Epilogue: Mine

**I am soo soo sorry I have taken so long. I havent had internet at my house since before summer but i didnt forget! i kept writing like crazy to get this posted! I also started working on a Harry Potter fanfic and a Meet the Robinsons/Incredibles fanfic, but i wont be posting the Harry Potter one just yet.**

**anyway this is the long awaited Epilogue! i hope you enjoy.**

**i do not own Ouran High School Host Club or it's characters. only Naomi **

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

Naomi stood in the bathroom of the apartment. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she was wearing a baggy white t-shirt sloppily tucked into a jean skirt. She looked older, more mature. Maybe it was the way she carried herself. Maybe it was the lack of stress and worry in her life. I mean, would you be extremely stressful after the last three and a half years she's had?

**_3 years Earlier_**

Naomi sat on the hardwood floor of Hunny's childhood home. She sat outside a door that led into a dojo. Inside, Hunny was discussing something extremely important with his parents.

Naomi's cheeks flushed red and her eyes watered as she thought about what Hunny's parents would say or even think! She'd never met them before and suddenly meeting them out of the blue like this might not be the greatest thing. Sure, she understood why Hunny didn't want Naomi meeting his parents right when they started dating. She had pressed charges against her father and the last three months she was extremely busy with court. Press was all over the place and they were always trying to get her statement.

Thankfully, with Hunny, Tamaki and the rest of the host club testifying against her father, he was put away for child endangerment and attempted murder. Naomi didn't hear the number of years her father was put away for, all she heard was "No chance of parole." and that's all she needed to hear. With those kinds of charges, he'd be away for a very long time. As for her mother, she never did anything and Naomi never pressed charges. Her mother did, however, check herself into therapy and hasn't contacted her daughter or son since that night.

Hideki did move to Kyoto and he made all his band members personally apologize for kidnapping her. She told them she forgave them, but she would really like it if they kept their distance from her; They agreed. Hideki and Naomi stay in touch with a phone call every other week to keep each other updated.

The sliding door flew open and Hunny ran out, "They wanna see you!" he said happily. Naomi quickly stood up and walked inside. She took a seat across from his parents and next to him. She bowed her head, "It's a pleasure to meet you Haninozuka-Sama and Haninozuka-Chan."

Hunny mother giggled. She hadn't hear anyone call her "Chan" since her children were still children.

When Naomi looked up, she was surprised by his parents. Hunny was a spitting image of his mother; the blonde hair, chestnut brown eyes and she seemed slightly short and her face was soft and sweet, a smile glued to her face that was completely genuine.

His father, however, did not look a thing like Hunny. Naomi couldn't truly find the words to describe him, she knew he was kind of scary looking.

"Naomi Kiddo-Chan," Haninozuka-Sama stated simply, his voice husky and very deep. Naomi nodded. "Mitsukuni tells us you're his true love."

Naomi blushed and nodded. "That's something I've never heard him say before." He continued. Naomi nodded, "No offensive Haninozuka-Sama, but if Mitsukuni has come to you more then once saying someone was his true love, I'd be a little worried."

Their was a heavy silence, and Naomi worried if she said someone wrong. Just then, Haninozuka-Sama let out a loud laugh. Naomi thought it could shake the room. "Yes, I suppose it would be a problem, wouldn't it?"

Naomi decided that must have been rhetorical, and stayed silence. His laughter ceased and he cleared his throat. "Now, what Hunny's asked us is something very important."

Naomi nodded. "What do your parents say about this?" he asked. Hunny cut in, "Father, I already-"

"Mitsukuni, I'm not asking you." He said, keeping his stare on Naomi. She gulped, "You see, my father was just recently placed in prison, and I have no plans on asking his permission since I am eighteen. As for my mother she left on retreat for therapy and I haven't contacted her."

Haninozuka-Sama nodded. He looked back at his wife and her smile grew larger and she nodded her head vigorously. Haninozuka-Sama looked back at Hunny and Naomi and sent them a smile that Naomi couldn't figure was either sweet or scary. Maybe both?

"We approve." he said simply.

Hunny's face grew into the biggest smile he could muster and tackled Naomi in a huge hug. "Yay! Can you believe it Naomi?" he asked excitedly. Naomi laughed and hugged Hunny back, trying to sit them back up again, "I can! When should we set the date?" She asked. Hunny thought for a moment, "As soon as possible!" he said excitedly. Realization quickly covered his face and he jumped up, pulling Naomi along. "We need to tell the Takashi and Haru-Chan and Tama-Chan and everyone!"

He quickly bowed his head to his parents, "Thank you father, mother!" he said quickly before running out of the room in excitement. Naomi was about to pull off a half bow before Hunny pulled her out of the room in excitement.

"We have a wedding to plan!" Hunny shouted happily as they ran to the front of the house.

**_2 years Earlier_**

Naomi sat on a bench outside a great hall. Loud music was playing inside and you could hear many voices. Naomi was wearing a long wedding dress, sleeveless with a beaded bodice and a silk skirt. Her white heals sat on the bench next to her, her blonde hair was down and messy and her veil slanted. She had a wine glass in her hand with half of the white wine gone. She heard the music get louder and then it became muffled and she looked at the door to see who it was.

"You look beautiful sis." Hideki said, his tie undone and a bottle of white wine in his hand. Naomi laughed, "Are you drunk?" She asked. Hideki shook his head, his lips pursed, "Surprisingly, no. Just thought you could use a drink. It's pretty hectic in there." He took a seat next to her. She held up her glass and Hideki filled it to the rim. She quickly chugged half of it and let out a sigh.

"Getting a little tipsy in honor of the wedding night?" Hideki asked, winking at her. Naomi laughed, "I don't even feel a buzz. I just like the taste of it. I only drink wine on special occasions after all."

Hideki nodded, "You know, I'm kinda surprised you had me give you away today." he told her. Naomi raised her eyebrow at him, "Why wouldn't I?"

He shrugged, "I've been kind of a dick."

Naomi nodded, "Yeah, you have been."

He chuckled, "Thanks for admitting it. So why'd you have me give you away?" he asked. Naomi shrugged, "Maybe because even though you left me, and your friends kidnapped me,"

Hideki groaned, "This isn't getting any better!"

Naomi held up a hand, "You're still my brother, who helped me stay on dad's good side growing up, who read me stories before bed, who taught me about stars and cake and fairytales and who protected me _that_ night."

Hideki huffed, "You're boy toy protected you."

She rolled her eyes, "You hit dad when he shot me. If you didn't, he'd have probably gotten me right between the eyes," Naomi made a gun shape in her hand and pointed it right over her nose. "I could be dead without you." She said sweetly, smiling at her brother.

Hideki blushed and waved his hand in the air, "Aww, it was nothing."

Naomi smiled at him and stood up, grabbing her shoes with her free hand. "Escort me back into the madness?" She asked. Hideki stood up and they locked arms, "My pleasure Mrs. Haninozuka."

They walked over to the double doors and right before walking in Naomi looked at her brother. "Hideki?"

"Hmm?" he asked.

She rested her head on his shoulders, "I love you."

Hideki was taken aback, but smiled at his little sister and kissed the top of her head right before opening the door, "I love you too Naomi."

**_Present_**

Hunny was sitting out in the living room with Mori and the rest of the host club, all of them now graduates. They had all came over while Naomi was in the bathroom. Naomi was in the guest bathroom, and she'd been in there for just about five minutes. She had told Hunny she needed to wash the mud off her boots, and to start the movie without her.

He agreed and while she ran the tub water, she quickly pulled a box out of one of her boots. She ripped it open and pulled out a small white stick. She pulled off a purple cap and quickly went to the toilet. She stuck the stick under her and quickly pulled it out, capping the tip. She placed it carefully on the bathroom counter and pulled up her skirt.

She read the directions on the box and it said to wait a maximum of four minutes for complete results. She paced around the small bathroom and pulled at her ponytail.

She kept checking her cell phone for the time. Three minutes gone, one more to go. She counted down, but she thought she'd counted too fast because when she check the time again, she still had a full minute.

Why was time stopping at such an important moment?

She remembered when this might have happened. Almost a month and half earlier Naomi got a promotion at the bakery and when she came home later that night and told Mitsukuni, he was so excited for her! They ordered room service and ate a bunch of chocolate cake and to top off the celebration…let's just say they went in the bedroom at ten but didn't go to still until eleven.

Naomi blushed madly at the memory and she quickly checked her phone again. Finally! Four minutes were up!

She grabbed the stick and brought it up off the counter. The test she'd bought was the most expensive one at the store, and said the result came out in words instead of signs.

Naomi grinned and threw the stick into the trash, along with the box and turned off the running bath water. She walked out of the bathroom and joined her husband and friends in the living room to watch the movie.

Hunny placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her cheek and whispered, "You're just in time! You didn't miss a thing."

Naomi nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. While she watched the movie, the little stick fogged her mind and she was shocked at the result, but accepted it and saw it was a complete blessing.

In bold, capital letters, the stick had told her something she was hoping it would.

'_**PREGNANT**'_

**The end.**

**

* * *

**

**thats it! the end :)**

**i'm working on a few other fanfics so idk if i'll be making a sequal. **

**anyway, i hope all of you who stuck with this story liked the ending and i hope it was worth the wait. im sorry if it wasnt. blame my poor family :/ darrrnnn...lol **

**also the title of this chapter is called "Mine" by Taylor Swift. idk why, i just think it fits :)**

**byyyye! :D**

**~Taylor**


End file.
